Chaotic Hospital
by Cute Bee
Summary: Ketulusan para petugas kesehatan melayani pasien yang sepertinya lebih membutuhkan psikolog daripada sekadar dokter spesialis. AU. Aka x Nurse!Kuro
1. Adaptation Part 1

Kuroko Tetsuya, 25 tahun, akan memasuki dunia kerja sebagai perawat mulai hari ini bersama rekan seperjuangan semasa kuliah, Kagami Taiga.

Hubungan keduanya telah terkenal. Orang-orang memanggil mereka dengan sebutan duo cahaya-bayangan. Di mana Kuroko yang menjadi bayangan dan Kagami yang menjadi cahaya. Di mana Kuroko yang bekerja di balik layar dan Kagami yang menerima pijaran lampu sorot. Di mana Kuroko yang membuat makalah dan Kagami yang presentasi di depan kelas. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya Kuroko selalu berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan dalam simbiosis ini.

Tapi tenang, semuanya. Meski Kagami telah berbuat begitu zalim semasa kuliah, Kuroko tetap bisa optimis, kok. Habis, tempat yang menerimanya adalah Rumah Sakit Teiko!

Kuroko yakin karirnya pasti berjalan lancar.

Mestinya, Kuroko berpikir ulang kenapa RS Teiko mau menerimanya yang baru menyelesaikan program Strata 1 _plus_ Ners tanpa banyak penyeleksian. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Aka x Nurse!Kuro, Ao x Nurse!Kaga, and many other.

Warning : tenang, tidak ada rumah sakit yang seperti ini, kok.

.

.

Kagami dan Kuroko kini berada di ruang jaga perawat. Keduanya langsung melakukan operan jaga dengan perawat shift malam. Nijimura Shuuzo selaku kepala ruangan bertugas mengkoordinir mereka. Namun itu hanya sekitar 20 menit. Dengan alibi ada telepon dari salah satu perawat shift pagi yang berhalangan hadir, Nijimura hengkang.

Ssttt, ini rahasia. Kuroko sempat mendengar perbincangan Nijimura, lho. Seram, bung. Ada kalimat, "Maumu itu apa? Dipecat, digunting, atau dibedah?"

Kuroko _positif_ _thinking_ kalau Nijimura hanya salah bicara. Atau bisa jadi ia yang salah dengar.

"Ada yang ingin kautanyakan, Kuroko?" Izuki Shun, perawat shift malam yang satu tim dengan Kuroko bertanya setelah membeberkan informasi mengenai pasien yang akan diserahkan pada Kuroko.

Melalui Izuki, Kuroko sedikit banyak telah mendapatkan gambaran pasien yang akan dirawatnya. Namanya adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Diagnosa medisnya adalah demam tifoid. Terhitung hingga hari ini, Akashi telah menjalani prosedur perawatan selama tiga minggu lebih empat hari. Keadaannya, bisa dibilang sudah sehat.

Kuroko menarik ujung seragamnya. Ia gugup. "Akashi-san, 'kan pengusaha besar. Bagaimana aku harus bersikap di depan dia?"

"Bersikap seperti biasa saja, Kuroko. Sopan dan profesional."

Kuroko mencoba berkaca. Apa sikapnya sudah cukup sopan selama ini? Apa dia profesional? Kuroko takut jawabannya tidak.

Izuki menepuk pundak Kuroko sambil tertawa ceria. "Kau tidak perlu tegang begitu. Aku bersamamu, kok. Di rumah pun, aku pasti masih mendoakanmu."

Perlahan, ucapan Izuki berhasil membuat ketakutan Kuroko sirna. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. Syukurlah, Kuroko mendapatkan senior yang begitu ramah dan pengertian. Rajin berdoa pula. _Heh,_ Kuroko tidak tahu saja pasiennya itu seperti apa!

"Ah, aku hampir lupa! Kalau membuat kopi untuk Akashi-kun jangan terlalu manis, ya?"

Kuroko menelengkan kepala. Instruksinya mulai aneh.

"Buat apa kopi?" Kalau mau minum obat pakai air putih saja. Pasiennya baru sembuh, 'kan?

Izuki menjawab enteng. "Akashi-kun kadang suka meminta." _Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan!_

Melepas kebingungan, Kuroko diam-diam melirik Kagami yang ternyata tengah terlibat diskusi panas dengan perawat senior bernama Koganei Shinji.

"Camkan kata-kataku! Kau harus memperhatikan seluruh gerak-geriknya. Kalau dia tersenyum, artinya dia menyukaimu. Tapi kalau dia tersenyum lebih dari 5 detik, itu justru berarti dia tidak terlalu menyukaimu. Perhatikan juga tatapan matanya. Jika saat kau bicara dia melihat ke bawah, itu artinya dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Dia mungkin sedang _badmood_. Jika itu sampai terjadi, sebaiknya kau keluar saja dari ruangannya dan datang lagi lima belas menit kemudian." _Kelihatannya, Kagami mendapatkan pasien yang menyusahkan._

Kuroko tidak terlalu mengerti, namun Kagami memang diperlakukan berbeda. Nijimura memberi mandat pada Kuroko untuk merawat satu pasien. Untuk Kagami, Nijimura menyerahkan dua pasien untuk ditangani.

"Kuroko, mau menuju kamar Akashi sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Izuki membuat Kuroko kembali fokus. Ia mengangguk. Oke! Ia harus siap dengan segala yang akan terjadi.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Mitobe-san. Saya, perawat Koganei Shinji sudah menyelesaikan jadwal saya dan akan digantikan oleh perawat Kagami Taiga. Dia akan menemani Mitobe-san mulai dari pukul 8 pagi sampai pukul 4 sore nanti. Ada yang ingin Mitobe-san tanyakan?"

Mitobe Rinnosuke, terdiam. Ia baru bangun tidur. Pikirannya masih belum berkumpul dan sudah ditanya macam-macam. Bagaimana ia harus meresponnya?

"..."

"..."

"Ng."

Lama menunggu, jawaban Mitobe ternyata hanya dengungan tanpa makna-menurut Kagami. Namun di telinga Koganei, serentetan kalimat diterjemahkan. Raut wajah sang pasien diartikan.

"Katanya tidak ada yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi sekarang ia ingin minum. Kepalanya pusing," bisik Koganei pada Kagami. "Kagami, bisa kau ambilkan?"

Kagami melotot pada sang senior. Artinya bisa sampai sepanjang itu, ya?

"Mitobe-san, Kagami yang akan melakukannya untukmu. Saya permisi dulu."

"Ng."

Kini Kagami terjebak di sana. Ia menyesal tidak pernah mengikuti seminar bahasa non verbal semasa kuliah.

Tunggu! Memang seminar semacam itu ada, ya?

.

.

Beda Kagami, maka beda pula Kuroko. Begitu pintu kamar super VIP bernomor 4 dibuka lebar, Kuroko langsung _apnea_. Kakinya terpaku di tempat yang sama. Mata terbelalak.

Sebuah ruangan maha luas terpantri di depannya. Isinya dibagi menjadi empat ruangan; kamar tidur, ruang kerja, dapur, dan kamar mandi. Lantainya keramik putih bersih yang dilapisi permadani bermotif bunga, entah bunga apa. Ranjangnya ada di dekat jendela. Sisi kanan ranjang ada meja kecil yang di tengahnya ditempati vas bunga. _Lilium longiflorum_ tersiram cahaya mentari pagi.

Berbagai fasilitas menghambur rapi pada tempatnya. Ada sofa, meja kerja lengkap dengan kursinya, rak buku yang terisi penuh, tv, ac, meja makan, perlengkapan dapur, dispenser, lemari dua pintu, kulkas,, seperangkat komputer, mini bar─ini ruang rawat inap atau kamar hotel tipe _president room_?

Dari arah kamar mandi, si pasien menunjukkan diri. Sudah mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek dan celana biru panjang.

Kuroko menaikkan satu alis. Dari terkejut, kini dia heran. Kata Izuki, Akashi sudah cukup sehat. Bagi Kuroko, Akashi sudah sejahtera─tingkatan terbaik dari rentang sehat-sakit.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun!" Izuki menyapa riang, seperti tidak ada hal aneh di dalam ruangan.

"Pagi," balas Akashi seraya mengambil duduk di balik meja kerja. Handuk masih bertengger di leher. "Pergantian shift?"

"Yah, tugasku akan dilanjutkan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia akan merawatmu mulai-"

"Apa dia perawat baru?"

Izuki menelan ucapan di ujung lidah dan menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Senyumnya mulai terlihat kaku. Kuroko tak bisa tak kasihan.

"Iya. Dia mulai bekerja hari ini."

"Aku mengerti," kata Akashi. "Kau boleh keluar, Izuki."

Eh? Kuroko menoleh ke arah Izuki yang mengangguk patuh dan berjalan pergi. Pintu ditutup dari luar. Kuroko balik melirik ke arah Akashi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya…, benar?"

Di bawah tatapan tajam Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk lemah.

"Kau mulai bisa bekerja," kata Akashi. _Oh,_ pikir Kuroko. Entah bagaimana ia merasa lega. Terjebak berdua dengan Akashi di ruangan yang sama membuat Kuroko telah berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Penuh percaya diri ia bertanya, "Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk Akashi-san?"

"Ambilkan map merah di sana. "

Sebenarnya, ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan Kuroko. Walau demikian, Kuroko menurut. Map merah yang awalnya tergeletak di sofa diserahkan pada Akashi.

"Kau lihat di dapur ada tumpukan sampah? Nah, buang itu."

Meski terasa ganjil, Kuroko membuang sampah keluar.

"Tehku habis. Isikan." Lagi-lagi Kuroko menurut. Tapi dalam hati ia mulai mempertanyakan profesinya. Seriusan! Akashi melihat Kuroko sebagai apa, sih?

"Ini tehnya, Akashi-san."

"Hm." Akashi menatap sebentar pada perawat barunya yang dengan hati-hati meletakkan teh di atas meja. Senyumnya terkembang. "Kau ternyata penurut juga, ya? Aku menyukaimu. Mulai sekarang, kau akan jadi favoritku." Sayang sekali, Kuroko masih terlalu bingung untuk bisa merespon pujian tersebut.

"Simpan handuk ini."

─tapi masih cukup sadar untuk mengerjakan perintah.

Nada dering terdengar ketika Kuroko masih sibuk dengan rak handuk di depan kamar mandi. Akashi tak punya pilihan selain mengangkat teleponnya sendiri. Usai bertelepon, sebuah perintah meluncur lagi. "Tetsuya, ambil berkas yang dititipkan bawahanku di meja resepsionis di depan rumah sakit. Kuberi kau waktu sampai 15 menit."

"15 menit?!" Kuroko tanpa sadar menaikkan volume suara. Ia keberatan. Kamar Akashi ke resepsionis jaraknya sama dengan panjang lapangan sepak bola. Bangunannya saja pisah. Kuroko butuh perpanjangan waktu.

"Kalau begitu kujadikan 10 menit."

Kenapa malah berkurang?!

"Aku tidak bisa."

Mata Akashi menajam. "Kau berani membantahku?" Sisi gelapnya keluar.

Kuroko menelan ludah. Walau kakinya gemetaran di bawah intimidasi, ia berusaha menjawab, "Beri aku waktu lebih." Plislah, tidak ada ojek di dalam rumah sakit ini.

"Sekarang kau memerintahku?!" Akashi murka. "Asal kau tahu, aku ini absolut. Perintahku ini mutlak. Sadari posisimu, Bocah."

"Tapi, Akashi-san-"

Belum selesai bicara, pena melesat melewati sisi kiri Kuroko. Anginnya terasa kuat di samping telinga. Di hadapannya, Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum miring.

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk mengambil berkas di meja resepsionis dalam waktu 10 menit. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Setidaknya aku butuh waktu-"

Kali ini gunting yang melesat. Arahnya benar-benar ditujukan lurus ke wajah. Jantung Kuroko jumpalitan. Untungnya, gerak refleks Kuroko cukup bagus.

"Kuulangi. Apa jawabanmu?" Akashi bertanya dingin.

Kuroko terdiam. Kini ia tahu mengapa Izuki dengan sukarela memasukkan namanya dalam doa siang dan malam. Pasiennya penganut paham sadistis.

Demi menjaga perdamaian dunia yang dielu-elukan PBB─dan tentu demi nyawanya sendiri─Kuroko menjawab dengan jawaban yang benar kali ini.

"Aku permisi ke ruang resepsionis. Jika Akashi-san membutuhkan bantuan, silakan ke ruang jaga perawat atau menekan bel di samping ranjangmu."

.

.

Sementara itu, Kagami sudah pindah ke kamar semi VIP nomor 9A. Ini adalah pasien keduanya. Namanya Aomine Daiki. Kaki kirinya dipasang traksi, pertanda bahwa ada _fraktur_ di sana.

"Selamat pagi, Aomine-san!" sapa Koganei. Bibirnya mengukir senyum hingga matanya terpejam.

Aomine apatis. Ia hanya membalas "pagi" sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Tugasku merawatmu akan dilanjutkan oleh perawat Kagami Taiga. Dia akan merawatmu mulai dari pukul 8 pagi sampai pukul 4 siang."

Aomine menoleh. Nama yang disebut oleh Koganei membuatnya terkenang masa lalu. Begitu ia menemukan sosok yang bernama Kagami Taiga, ponsel di tangan meluncur jatuh ke sisi ranjang yang kosong. Tatapannya lekat. Tak bisa berpaling.

"Siapa namanya tadi?"

Karena tatapan Aomine sudah jatuh padanya, Kagami mengambil inisiatif untuk menjawab. Koganei sendiri juga satu pikiran dengan Kagami. Senior tersebut menepuk punggung Kagami dan berlalu.

"Nama saya Kagami Taiga. Aomine-san bisa memanggil saya Kagami."

"Kagami Taiga," gumam Aomine, seperti tengah berpikir. "Aku menyukai namamu."

Jika yang mengatakan adalah idolanya, mungkin Kagami akan merona. Sayangnya, yang mengatakan hal ini adalah orang asing. Baru pertama kali bertemu pula. Kesannya malah jadi gombal. Kagami tak bisa memberi respon lebih selain ucapan terima kasih.

Aomine kemudian mengangkat tangannya. "Bisa kau mendekat kemari? Tanganku kesemutan. Sakit, nih."

Kagami pasang wajah skeptis. Jelas-jelas tangan Aomine tadi habis main hp dengan lincahnya. Bagaimana bisa sekarang kesemutan?

Namun menuruti peraturan pokok pertama mengenai nyeri; _perawat percaya pada pasien saat mereka menunjukkan mengalami nyeri_ , Kagami mendekati ranjang Aomine dan bersiap melakukan manajemen nyeri.

"Bisa tunjukkan bagian mana yang sakit?"

Bukan menjawab, tangan yang katanya kesemutan itu justru terangkat dan meraih tengkuk Kagami. _Timming_ -nya terlalu tepat. Kagami bahkan tidak bisa menghindar ketika bibirnya didaratkan paksa ke bibir Aomine. Sebuah ciuman tercipta.

Melepas perlahan ciumannya, Aomine selaku tersangka tersenyum puas.

"Apa ini yang pertama bagimu? Mukamu sampai merah-ADUH!"

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar. Eksistensi Kagami hilang setelah sebelumnya Kagami berhasil menyikut abdomen si pasien mesum.

.

.

Sekarang Kuroko mengerti mengapa ia hanya diberi satu tanggungan. Ternyata mengurusi Akashi Seijuuro bisa menghabiskan seluruh jam shift-nya. Kuroko dipaksa mengambil berkas di meja resepsionis, membeli pena baru, memfotokopi beberapa berkas, membuatkan teh atau kopi tergantung selera Akashi yang senantiasa berubah, mengantarkan makan siang yang begitu masakan dirasa tidak enak, Kuroko mesti kembali ke dapur dan minta menu baru, juga berbagai tindakan lainnya. Lima jam terjebak dengan Akashi, Kuroko merasa tulang kakinya telah berubah jadi agar-agar begitu lemasnya.

Mirisnya, di kala lelah begini, Kagami justru muncul berlinangan air mata dan meminjam bahunya sembari mereka berjalan menuju _nurse station_. _Lilium longiflorum_ menemani di sepanjang jalan. Berdasarkan cerita yang disampaikan, Kagami rupanya kecurian _first kiss_. Kuroko hanya mampu menghela napas. Ternyata ada yang lebih parah daripada dirinya yang mendadak beralih profesi jadi sekretaris pribadi.

"Siapa nama pasiennya?" Kuroko bersedia menemui si pasien untuk memberi peringatan. Menjadi sandaran untuk Kagami itu melelahkan, tahu. Kagami itu berat!

"Aomine Daiki."

Kuroko terpengkur. Ia merasa akrab dengan nama tersebut. Namun memasuki alam bawah sadar sekalipun, Kuroko tetap tidak bisa mengingat di mana dulu ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Oh, Kuroko dan Kagami! Kerja bagus untuk kalian─lho? Kagami kenapa mukanya kusut begitu?" sapa Kasamatsu, dari kursinya di balik meja ruang jaga. Dokter Midorima duduk di sampingnya. Itu, lho, yang rambutnya hijau.

Kagami menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kasamatsu. Ceritanya tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir.

"Kagami baik-baik saja." Kuroko kemudian menyapa si dokter. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, dokter Midorima."

Midorima mengangkat kacamatanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga…, umm, perawat Kuroko dan perawat Kagami. Boleh kupanggil begitu, nanodayo?"

 _Nanodayo_?

Kuroko mencoba tak peduli dengan logat si dokter dan mengangguk. Kagami meniru. Keduanya kemudian mengambil duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Suasana tenang. Lagi-lagi Kuroko menemukan _Lilium longiflorum_ di sudut-sudut ruangan.

"Senpai," panggilnya, kebetulan tempat duduk Kuroko dekat dengan Kasamatsu, "kenapa banyak bunga bakung di ruangan ini?"

"Oh, itu dokter Midorima yang membawanya."

Midorima punya ladang bunga bakung paskah atau gimana, sih?

"Lho, dokter?" Kuroko menyeberangi Kagami demi bertanya langsung. "Kenapa bawa-bawa _test pack_?"

"Ini _lucky item_ dari Oha-asa untuk cancer, nanodayo."

 _Lucky item? Oha-asa?_

Pening kepala, Kuroko tidak mau peduli lagi dengan keanehan dokter satu ini.

Tiba-tiba dari ujung koridor, suara cempreng mengotori udara. Pemiliknya tengah berlari ke ruang jaga.

"Kasamatsu-senpaiiiii!"

Semua langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Kasamatsu jelas menoleh karena namanya yang dipanggil. Midorima yang kenal dengan pemilik jeritan menoleh karena punya niat ingin melabrak. Sementara Kagami dan Kuroko menoleh karena merasa tidak asing dengan suara tersebut.

"KISE?!"

"Kise-kun?"

Perkenalkan semuanya, perawat berambut pirang di ambang pintu masuk ini bernama lengkap Kise Ryouta. Teman seangkatan Kagami dan Kuroko di perguruan tinggi.

"Whoa! Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini. Apa kabarmu, Kagamicchi?" sapa Kise. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kurokocchiiiii!" khusus untuk Kuroko, Kise sekalian menerjang demi sebuah pelukan sepihak. "Aku kangen banget sama Kurokocchi."

"Kise-kun, lepas…" Kuroko bisa hilang napas kapan saja.

"Kiseeee! Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?! Kau tidak lihat dia kelelahan begitu?!" kata Kasamatsu sambil menarik si pirang.

Kise tertawa dengan cueknya.

"Kise, kau kerja di rumah sakit ini juga?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko, mah, sudah tidak kuat ikut dalam percakapan.

"Iya. Aku sudah kerja di sini sejak setahun lalu-ssu."

"Kok bisa?" Padahal mereka wisuda barengan.

"Kenalanku di agensi model itu seorang perawat. Nah, dia yang mempromosikanku masuk rumah sakit ini-ssu."

 _Enak, ya, yang punya banyak kenalan._ Rasa dengki bercokol dalam hati duo cahaya-bayangan.

Jadi seperti inikah lingkungan kerja Kuroko? Ia punya kepala ruangan yang emosian. Pasiennya memperlakukannya seperti budak. Jika membantah sedikit ia langsung disodori benda tajam. Salah satu pasien rekannya adalah orang yang mesum. Ia bertemu lagi dengan Kise yang kerjaannya hanya memeluk dan menebar rasa iri di hati setiap insan. Kuroko kadang tidak mengerti keinginan dokternya. Syukurlah Kasamatsu-senpai cukup normal.

"Sudah dulu, ya?" Kise tiba-tiba berujar. "Aku mau ke ruang karu."

"Buat apa?"

"Mau menemui Nijimura-lah, Senpai sayang." Kise menjawab sambil menghindari hantaman kotak P3K dari Kasamatsu.

Kuroko kaget. Ternyata Kasamatsu-senpai tidak senormal yang ia kira. Tidak ada yang normal kecuali ia dan Kagami di ruangan ini!

"Maksudku kau ada urusan apa dengan Nijimura?"

"Kasamatsu-senpai perhatian banget, sih, nanya terus." Kali ini Kise mesti menghindari lemparan sepatu.

"Baru juga dua kali, Kise!"

Kise menghela napas. Ekspresinya mulai serius. "Pokoknya aku mau menemui Nijimura-senpai. Dia mengancam akan memecatku kalau sampai tidak datang shift pagi. Padahal, 'kan aku benar-benar sibuk ambil foto."

Jadi yang tadi pagi bikin Nijimura gondok itu kamu, Kise? Seluruh personil perawat sihft pagi jadi tidak selera melanjutkan percakapan.

"Oke, semuanya. Aku berangkat dulu-ssu."

"Oi, tunggu, Kise! Aku ikut." Kagami berdiri. Kuroko yang kakinya gemetar hebat juga memaksakan diri ikut berdiri.

"Lho? Kalian berdua juga diancam Nijimura-senpai?"

"Bukan, Kise-kun. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami sampaikan padanya."

Kuroko dan Kagami berpandangan. Dalam diam mereka mencapai kesepakatan bersama. Mereka ingin minta pasien mereka diganti. Mutasi kalau perlu.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kagami dan Kuroko keluar dari ruang karu dengan ekspresi kecewa. Permintaan mutasi mereka ditolak Nijimura dengan pertimbangan bahwa jumlah perawat yang mau menangani pasien di ruang Anggrek sudah sangat minim. Satu shift hanya ada 4 perawat.

 _Ya iyalah, pasiennya gitu!_

 _Tbc._


	2. Adaptation Part 2

Esok harinya, ketika jadwal shift akan berganti, Nijimura terserang sakit kepala. Berdiri bersandar pada meja panjang, ia memperhatikan tingkah pada bawahannya yang …, entahlah, Nijimura sendiri kesulitan untuk mengungkapkannya. Bila merasa perlu, ia kadang mengelus dada. Mencoba sabar.

"Kagami~~," terdengar Koganei yang memanggil dengan nada begitu manja. Bibir tipisnya membentuk huruf "w" dengan sempurna. "Ayo kita menjenguk Aomine."

"Tidak mau." jawab Kagami cepat.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" Koganei mencoba membujuk.

"Dia mesum." Lagi-lagi Kagami menjawab tanpa banyak pertimbangan.

Nah! Mulai dari sini, Nijimura menggelar konser _rock_. Ordner di atas meja melayang.

"MESKI BEGITU DIA PASIENMU, BAKAGAMI!"

Kepala Kagami sakit. Ia duduk meringkuk sambil memegangi kepala yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Tapi lebih daripada itu, hati Kagami jauh lebih sakit. Harga dirinya konyak. Kenapa seniornya satu ini tidak mengerti?

"Tapi aku sudah dilecehkannya, Senpai!" Kagami tak terima.

"JANGAN MENCAMPURKAN MASALAH PRIBADI DENGAN PEKERJAAN!"

 _See?_

"Senpai, kau membuat keadaan Kagami tambah buruk!"

"PROFESIONAL, DONG!"

Seolah sudah bersengkongkol untuk membuat Nijimura stroke sekalian, kali ini muncul masalah baru. Izuki tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Nijimura!"

"APA LAGI?!"

"Kuroko meneleponku. Katanya dia tidak mau datang ke kantor kalau pasiennya masih Akashi- _kun_!"

"KENAPA BISA?!"

"Katanya gunting Akashi- _kun_ membuat trauma."

"JANGAN DILIHAT GUNTINGNYA!"

Ini kenapa perawat barunya bertingkah semua? Nijimura tahu pasien di ruang Anggrek tidak ada yang beres. Tapi ayolah, PROFESIONAL, DONG!

"BERIKAN TELEPONNYA!"

Izuki tak berpikir dua kali untuk melaksanakan perintah. Begitu telepon berpindah tangan, Nijimura memutahkan isi kepalanya lagi. Dengan teriakan.

"KAU DI MANA SEKARANG?!"

" _Di depan rumah sakit_."

"CEPAT KE SINI!"

 _"Tapi aku ada permintaan."_

"APA, HUH?! CEPAT KATAKAN!"

" _Aku mau ganti pasien. Aku tidak mau menemui Akashi_."

"TOLONG TEMUI DIAAAA!"

"Maaf, aku terlambat- _ssu_!"

"INI LAGI! KENAPA BARU DATANG?!"

Sekali tendang, Kise yang baru menyumbang satu kalimat untuk _chapter_ kedua ini berakhir terjerembab.

Kasamatsu, yang telah selesai operan jaga dengan Furihata Kouki, menepuk pundak Nijimura. Mimiknya prihatin. "Tenangkan dirimu, Nijimura."

Kise di lantai protes, "Setidaknya tolong aku dulu, Kasamatsu- _senpai_!"

Nijimura meremas tangan yang bertengger di pundaknya. Wajahnya tampak kecewa. "Aku mengerti kalau menangani Akashi dan Aomine itu sulit. Tapi tidak kusangka secepat ini mereka menyerah."

"Aku diabaikan- _ssu_?!"

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Aka x Nurse!Kuro, Ao x Nurse!Kaga, and many other

Warning : tidak ada rumah sakit seperti ini, kok.  
EyD berantakan, bahasa kadang baku kadang enggak.

.

.

Nijimura dan Kasamatsu memang kejam. Kise melirik Koganei. Yang dilirik pura-pura tidak tahu dan mengajak Kagami ke kamar Mitobe. Kise ganti melirik pada Tsuchida. Kali ini yang dilirik membalas tersenyum. Buku status pasien diangkat, ingin melakukan operan jaga.

 _Kise malas banget, deh, dengan Tsuchida._

"Maaf, aku baru datang."

Kise akhirnya menemukan harapan.

"Kurokocchi!" Di sisi lain, ia akhirnya bangkit sendiri. Hanya untuk ditendang lagi oleh Kasamatsu.

"Cepat kerja, sana!"

Kise lelah disakiti. Jadi ia memilih menurut kali ini.

Kuroko menatap kepergian Kise. Perasaannya iba. Dari yang dilihatnya selama berteman selama 6 tahun di perguruan tinggi, bahu si pirang itu tidak akan melorot dengan mudah. Satu tahun ini, Kise pasti telah melewati banyak hal buruk. Dan sepertinya Kuroko tahu _hal buruk_ macam apa itu.

"Tidakkah Senpai terlalu berlebihan pada Kise- _kun_?"

Kasamatsu dan Nijimura menoleh kompak.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Nijimura mengangkat dagu. Bermaksud mengintimidasi. Namun Kuroko malah membalas.

"Maksudku," Kuroko bersiap mengatakan segalanya, "Senpai sudah kelewatan pada Kise- _kun_. Aku-"

"Oi, Kuroko! Tenangkan dirimu." Kasamatsu bicara sambil menahan pundak Kuroko. Seolah kalimat Kuroko tidak ditujukan untuknya juga. Sayang, Kasamatsu salah pilih orang untuk ditenangkan. Nijimura membara di belakangnya.

"Oi, orang baru!" geram Nijimura. "Apa begitu caramu memperlakukan seorang _senpai?"_

 _"Senpai_ seperti apa dulu? Yang baik, atau yang jahat?"

Nijimura menggeram. Kasamatsu siap mengambil posisi melindungi Kuroko seperti adegan yang ada di manga _shoujo_. Tapi Nijimura menjadi perawat tentunya sudah lulus psikotes. Ia bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Kau kira aku bersikap begini untuk kebaikan siapa? Ini untuk Kise sendiri." Nijimura terdengar begitu putus asa.

Kuroko justru ingin menganga. "Ha?"

"Menjadi perawat dan model, Kise bisa saja merusak kesehatannya sendiri. Jadwal tidurnya pasti sangat berkurang. Belum lagi kalau rotasi. Padahal tidur adalah kebutuhan dasar manusia. Meski aku sudah memberinya pasien yang paling gampang ditangani, aku tetap tidak bisa tenang kalau Kise masih keras kepala seperti ini."

Untuk sejenak, ruang Anggrek terasa begitu hening. Nijimura membuang wajah, malu juga ternyata bicara begitu. Pipi hingga telinga sudah merah. Kuroko sendiri terpengkur. Dia tidak tahu kalau alasan Nijimura begitu mulia.

"Nah, Kuroko, apa kau mengerti?" ucap Nijimura. Kuroko baru saja akan mengangguk saat Nijimura kembali garang. Rona merah di pipi barusan sepertinya hanya halusinasi saja. "Sekarang aku yang ingin mendengar penjelasanmu. Kenapa kau mau ganti pasien?"

 _Mampus!_

"Anu, bagaimana kalau aku dan Kuroko operan dulu? Akashi mungkin sedang menunggu."

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Izuki dengan mata berbinar. Dalam hati ia memuji segala hal yang ada pada si perawat bermata tajam tersebut. Padahal Izuki hanya ingin buru-buru menyelesaikan tugas operan lalu pulang ke rumah. Ia sudah ditinggal Tsuchida, _nih_.

Nijimura terlihat menimbang. Emosinya masih di ubun-ubun. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir…,

"Kalau begitu Izuki, aku minta laporanmu mengenai keadaan Akashi."

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Izuki diam-diam mengepalkan tangan. Membawa nama Akashi memang ide yang jenius! pikirnya.

.

.

Operan pun berlangsung. Lepasnya, Kuroko pergi ke kamar Akashi. Penghuninya ternyata sudah menunggu sambil berpangku tangan di meja kerja.

Sembari berjalan masuk, Kuroko mempersiapkan diri. Dia akan kena marah dua kali dalam satu pagi ini. Satu kali oleh Nijimura di telepon, satu lagi oleh Nijimura ketika ia membela Kise, dan satu kali lagi oleh Akashi saat ini.

Eh? Semuanya jadi 3, ya?

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Kuroko memilih tak menjawab. Jawabannya saat ini dikhawatirkan hanya akan membuat keadaan bertambah buruk. Duh, dia jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah!

Padahal baru mulai kemarin, tapi Kuroko sudah terkena sindrom malas kerja.

"Aku menunggumu, tahu."

Kuroko tersandung kaki sendiri. Dia tak percaya Akashi akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Kini ia merasakan kebahagiaan terbesar seorang perawat. Hubungan saling percaya di antara mereka mungkin sudah terjalin.

"Aku sedang dalam masalah besar. Kopi di dapurku habis."

O,oh! Kuroko rupanya dijatuhi harapan palsu saja. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak enak.

"Maaf?"

"Kopiku habis, Tetsuya. Turunlah ke kantin dan belikan yang tanpa gula dan tanpa ampas." _Ribet, deh!_

Kuroko membuang-buang jauh-jauh perasaan bahagianya. Setelah dipikir lagi, hubungan saling percaya antara perawat dan pasien memang tidak akan secepat itu terjalin. Apalagi kalau pasiennya malah menganggap si perawat bukanlah perawat melainkan budak seperti yang dilakukan Akashi saat ini.

Sedang kesal-kesalnya, Kuroko melirik vas bunga di atas meja. _Lilium longiflorum_ lagi.

"Ruangan anggrek malah banyak bunga bakungnya, ya?" canda Kuroko. Niatnya dalam hati ingin mengulur waktu dengan obrolan. Ia masih lelah setelah menghadapi Nijimura tadi.

Akashi sempat bingung dengan topik yang diajukan oleh Kuroko. Tapi ia menjawab juga sambil berjalan menuju rak buku. "Itu ulah Midorima."

"Ah, Kasamatsu- _senpai_ juga pernah mengatakannya. Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti."

Akashi berhenti dari semua kegiatannya. Ia menatap Kuroko sejenak. Lalu mengambil acak satu buku, hanya untuk mengalihkan perasaan kesal yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dada.

"Midorima pernah dicakar kucing. Jadi dia membenci kucing. Sampai sekarang."

"Benarkah?" Kuroko mendadak bersemangat. Ia ingin tertawa, nih. Jika dilihat dari sudut lain ternyata Midorima lucu juga.

"Ah, kalau lucky item itu, Akashi- _san_ mengerti tidak maksudnya apa? Oha-asa itu juga apa maksudnya?"

Akashi menjawab sambil membalik halaman buku dengan kasar. "Oha-asa itu acara ramalan di televisi. Lucky item itu, masa' kau tidak mengerti. Barangnya memang aneh, tapi konyolnya Midorima cukup beruntung dengan semua hal itu."

 _Double wow_! "Akashi- _san_ berarti tahu juga _nanodayo_ yang disebut Midorima itu artinya apa?"

"Itu hanya logat. Lain kali kau abaikan saja."

Sebenarnya cukup terlambat, tapi Kuroko memang baru sadar. Ada yang aneh dari penjelasan Akashi.

" Akashi- _san_ tahu darimana? Dokter Midorima pernah bercerita padamu, ya?" Karena dilihat sekilas pun, Midorima bukan tipe yang akan mengumbar informasi pribadi begitu saja.

"Tetsuya," Akashi menghela napas. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat peraturan: jika bersamaku, jangan pernah membicarakan pria lain. Setuju?"

Tumben Akashi menanyakan pendapatnya. Biasa juga memutuskan sendiri. Kuroko terlanjur berbaik sangka. Mungkin Akashi perlahan berubah ke arah yang lebih baik.

"Baiklah, sudah ditetapkan. Sana beli kopi!"

Kuroko syok. "Akashi- _san_ , aku belum memberi jawaban!"

Crek… crek…. Gunting berbunyi, entah darimana asalnya. _Yosh_! Mengulur waktunya telah selesai. Sekarang waktunya kabur.

"Aku mengerti, Akashi- _san_. Aku permisi ke kantin. Beli kopi dulu."

.

.

Biasanya, seorang perawat akan membawa _trolley_ berisi banyak nampan untuk seluruh pasien dalam satu ruangan. Namun di ruang Anggrek─memang hanya di ruangan ini─satu perawat akan membawa nampan untuk pasiennya yang diurusnya saja.

Tiga jam menjalankan tugas, Kagami merasa tubuhnya tidak suci lagi. Aomine menatapnya dengan tatapan menelanjangi, padahal itu hanya pikiran Kagami saja. Baru setengah jam Kagami lepas dari tatapan mesum Aomine dengan alasan harus membawakan makan siang Mitobe. Rasa lega menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Hingga perintah nista Nijimura terdengar.

"Kagami, tolong yang ini berikan pada Aomine."

Kembali ke kamar nomor 9? Kagami geleng-geleng ria.

 _Ini kok perawat menghindari pasiennya?_

Di tengah keputus-asaan, sosok biru mungil yang hendak ke kantin terlihat. Kagami langsung berseru.

"Kuroko! Bisa bantu aku?"

Kuroko yang baik hati tentu mau-mau saja.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, Kagami-kun?"

Nampan di tangan Kagami langsung dialihkan. "Tolong bawakan ini ke kamar nomor 9. Oke, terima kasih, Kuroko. _I love you_!" Kagami langsung ngacir sebelum Kuroko protes. Padahal tidak mungkin sekali Kuroko akan menolak memberi bantuan.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi." Kuroko angkat bahu sok keberatan. Tapi bibirnya tersenyum. Kebetulan sekali ia sedang tidak ingin buru-buru kembali ke kamar Akashi setelah dari kantin.

 _Keduanya ternyata sama saja._

.

.

Berdiri di depan pintu kamar bernomor 9, Kuroko memeriksa visi dan misi pribadi. Pertama, ia datang untuk mengantar makan siang. Kedua, ia datang untuk menghindari Akashi. Ketiga, ia datang untuk melabrak pasien yang bernama Aomine Daiki atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual pada Kagami.

 _Sekarang, Kuroko terkesan ingin berbuat jahat pada pasien. Salahkan tindakan pencurian (ciuman) yang terjadi kemarin, semuanya!_

Pintu diketuk tiga kali sebelum dibuka. Kuroko hendak menyapa ketika yang ada di dalam ruangan menegur duluan.

"Tetsu?"

Kuroko terperangah. Manik biru cerahnya melear. Seorang lelaki berambut biru gelap berbaring di ranjang dengan ekspresi sama terkejut. Sebuah memori melintas dalam kepala Kuroko.

Aomine Daiki…

Kuroko terkesiap. "Aomine- _kun_?!"

"Yo, Tetsu! Aku tak tahu kau bekerja di sini."

Pantas saja nama si pasien terasa tidak asing. Kuroko memang mengenalnya. Aomine Daiki itu teman semasa SMA dan berpisah setelah lulus. Kini, memori lain yang menyangkut pria eksotis di depannya bermunculan. Termasuk curhatannya ketika Kuroko bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan Aomine di taman kota saat dosen tercinta keduanya secara ajaib batal masuk kelas.

Curhatan mengenai teman Kuroko yang ditaksir oleh Aomine. Katanya, dari seluruh teman Kuroko, yang punya rambut merah gelap yang berhasil menarik hati putra keluarga Aomine tersebut. Jangan bilang─

Kuroko mengurut pelipis. Misteri pelecehan seksual Kagami mendadak terpecahkan begitu saja.

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang."

Aomine mengangkat alis. _Dilihat juga tahu, kok_. Yang jadi pertanyaan Aomine itu. "Kenapa kau yang membawanya? Mana temanmu?"

"Ah, Kagami, ya?" Kuroko ingin meluruskan satu hal dulu baru menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. "Apa temanku yang kautaksir waktu kuliah itu Kagami?"

"Ha?" Aomine menganga. "Tentu saja dia yang kumaksud. Memang siapa lagi? Tunggu. Jangan-jangan sewaktu aku bercerita kau tidak menangkap maksudku?"

Kuroko menggangguk. Mana ia tahu sejak dahulu kala Aomine itu belok. Kuroko kira Aomine naksir teman wanitanya.

Astaga. Kalau begini ceritanya….

"Aomine, kita mengobrol sebentar, yuk? Aku akan membicarakan sesuatu mengenai Kagami juga."

Kuroko mengambil kursi dan duduk di sana. Rencana melabrak malah jadi ajang nostalgia. Di pertengahan, Kuroko akan memasukkan nasihat untuk percintaan Aomine agar semakin lancar. Ia tidak mungkin menghalangi kisah asmara teman sendiri, 'kan? Setidaknya, Kuroko jamin setelah ini Kagami akan merasa lebih nyaman dengan si biru gelap.

.

.

Selesai dengan semua nampan makan siang, para perawat duduk berkumpul di ruang jaga. _Well_ , tidak semua perawat juga. Kise saat ini sedang menghadap Tuhan─eh, karu.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Namun menghadapi berbagai pasien, para perawat ruang Anggrek malah tidak nafsu makan.

"Aku mau pergi beli minum," kata Kasamatsu yang keadaan umumnya masih bagus. "Ada yang mau menitip?"

Kagami mengangkat tangan. "Soda."

Kasamatsu pindah lokasi visual. "Kau?"

Kuroko berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku ikut saja."

Kasamatsu tak ambil peduli dan memilih berjalan duluan. Kuroko di belakangnya. Tiba di mesin penjual minuman di dekat belokan koridor, mereka mengambil pilihan masing-masing. Kuroko melihat Kasamatsu sudah mengambil pesanan Kagami sehingga di tangannya ada dua kaleng minuman. Namun Kuroko jadi sedikit heran ketika Kasamatsu membeli satu kaleng lagi.

"Senpai kenapa beli banyak sekali?"

"Oh, ini?" Kasamatsu mengangkat satu kaleng. "Ini untuk Kise." Kasamatsu membeli satu kaleng lagi. "Ini juga untuk Kise." Kasamatsu mengambil satu kaleng lagi. "Dan ini juga untuk Kise."

"Eh?" Kuroko melongo. Sementara Kasamatsu tertawa.

"Di antara kita, aku yakin Kise-lah yang paling lelah. Tadi malam ia ikut pemotretan dan pagi ini dia mesti kerja lagi. Yah, tapi itu salah dia sendiri, sih." Kasamatsu menghela napas. Kesal, tapi konyolnya ia ingin tersenyum mengingat tingkah si junior. "Mestinya dia pilih salah satu. Jangan serakah."

Astaga! Senpai yang satu ini rupanya juga mencemaskan keadaan Kise.

.

.

Di ruang jaga, Kagami sudah dapat teman. Sayangnya, yang dilabeli teman malah tidur saat Kagami bercerita. Kasamatsu dari ujung lorong berlari untuk menendang.

"Oi, Kise! Jangan tidur di sini. Kau mau membuat para pengunjung salah paham dengan pekerjaan kita?"

Kise yang lesehan di lantai mengaduh. "Senpai jahat- _ssu_!"

Kuroko membuka kantong kresek yang dibawanya. Satu per satu diserahkan pada pemiliknya.

"Ini untuk Kise- _kun_."

"Wah! Aku dapat yang paling banyak!" Kise heboh. "Makasih- _ssu_."

Kuroko duduk mendekati Kise, di ujung sekali. Kalau duduk di dekat Kagami, ia bisa jadi tempat sampah lagi. Baru minum dua teguk, seorang pasien memanggil.

"Ng? Aomine yang memanggil."

"Senpai yang jenguk, gih!" Kagami cari mati, ternyata.

"Kurang ajar. Begitu caramu memperlakukan _senior_?"

Kagami terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti bahwa ia tidak boleh menantang takdir. "Toh Senpai ada di sini."

"Jelas-jelas dia pasti minta dilayani olehmu. Ayo! Kuseret kau ke ruangan Aomine."

Kagami meraung-raung sepanjang jalan. Kini tertinggal Kuroko dan Kise di ruang jaga. Diliriknya keadaan teman satu kampus dulu. Kantung matanya cukup mengerikan.

"Kise- _kun_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, aku?" Kise nyengir. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Tidak! Aku ini luar biasa- _ssu_. Memang ada apa, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko bingung harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Nijimura begitu peduli dengan si pirang ini. Kasamatsu pun demikian. Namun yang bersangkutan sepertinya sudah terbias dalam dunianya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari kehidupan lain.

"Tidakkah Kise- _kun_ pikir ada baiknya kalau fokus pada satu pekerjaan saja?"

Kise terkesiap. "Eh? Kenapa Kurokocchi juga…?!"

Kuroko meletakkan kaleng di antara kedua kakinya. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Karena Kise- _kun_ terlihat begitu lelah. Kalau Kise- _kun_ seperti ini terus, para _senpai_ juga akan khawatir."

Itu benar. Kuroko harap Kise mau mendengarkan sarannya dan berpikir lagi. Namun yang terjadi, sosok di sebelahnya justru tertawa.

"Kurokocchi terlalu berlebihan- _ssu_."

Kise mengelap kumpulan air di ujung mata. Ia berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Dengan gaya sesederhana itu saja, Kuroko sudah melihat kilauan imajiner di mana-mana. Bakat Kise memang ada di dunia model, sih!

"Asal Kuroko tahu, aku tidak akan berhenti dari dunia model. Aku juga tidak akan berhenti jadi perawat. Tenang saja, aku akan mencoba menyeimbangkan keduanya. Lagipula, aku memiliki keinginan."

Kuroko menelengkan kepala. "Keinginan apa?"

Kise menghadapkan wajah ke arah Kuroko. Ia tersenyum. Matanya meneduh. Kali ini semua terlihat begitu natural. Ia tersenyum jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Kalau aku berhasil di dunia permodelan bukannya citra perawat juga akan ikut terangkat- _ssu_?"

.

.

Waktu istirahat yang habis dilalui Kuroko dengan kembali bekerja dan sesekali merenung. Hari kedua bekerja, Kuroko menyadari bahwa lingkungan kerjanya tidak buruk-buruk amat. Banyak hal yang rupanya begitu berkilauan dan menginspirasi di sini.

Nijimura itu pemarah. Telat sedikit tulang belakang bisa berkurang satu. Kerja tidak becus diomeli. Kalau izin tidak datang langsung diancam pemecatan. Tapi itu semua demi bawahannya sendiri. Juga demi nama baik Teiko. Dan tak lupa demi kepuasan pasien.

Dokter Midorima boleh jadi terlalu berbelit. Tapi jika Kuroko bisa menangkap hal-hal tersembunyi dari sosok dokter tersebut, Kuroko dapat menemukan sisi manis si dokter.

Di luar dugaan, pasien mesum yang dimaksud Kagami adalah teman SMA-nya sendiri, Aomine Daiki. Semasa kuliah Aomine pernah menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kagami. Jadi Kuroko rasa sah-sah saja jika Aomine ingin mendapatkan cinta Kagami dengan caranya.

Kasamatsu mungkin sering melakukan kekerasan pada Kise. Tapi sebenarnya, ia begitu peduli pada si pirang berisik satu itu.

Menduakan profesi perawat dengan menjadi seorang model, Kise memang terkesan meremehkan. Siapa yang menyangka Kise ternyata memiliki tujuan mulia. Pada akhirnya, dari dunia model yang digelutinya, yang ingin ia angkat adalah citra perawat itu sendiri.

"Tetsuya, ambil berkas di meja resepsionis-stop! Jangan mengajakku berdebat. Aku lelah. Kau tahu hukumannya jika membantah, bukan?"

Yah, semuanya begitu berbeda dengan kesan pertama. Kecuali untuk Akashi Seijuuro.

.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, dan follow. Saya sayang kalian semua *kecup satu satu*. Balasannya silakan cek di email masing-masing, ya.

Sekadar informasi, bunga _Lilium longiflorum_ atau bakung paskah atau Easter Lily beracun untuk kucing.

 _Okay! See You Again_


	3. The Other

Berjam-jam menghadapi keanehan Akashi selama jadwal dinas membuat Kuroko bertanya-tanya; seperti apa pasien lain di ruang Anggrek?

"Pasien Kagamicchi ada dua, Mitobe Rinnosuke yang sedang menjalani perawatan pasca operasi usus buntu di kamar nomor 8 dan Aomine Daiki yang menjalani perawatan _fraktur femurii_ di kamar nomor 9," jawab Kise, satu-satunya perawat yang tinggal di ruang jaga kala itu.

"Kalau aku," Kise menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan riang. "Karena aku sibuk jadi model," katanya bangga. "aku hanya diberi satu pasien─seperti Kurokocchi. Namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ia ada di kamar nomor 5. Sudah tiga hari dia dirawat karena infeksi usus. Demamnya sekarang sudah turun."

"Ah, Mayucchi itu novelis terkenal, lho." Informasi tidak penting kemudian diumbar. "Aku pernah ditawari bermain di film yang diangkat dari novelnya. Tapi karena aku sudah sangat sibuk, agensi menolak tawaran itu- _ssu_."

"Lalu, pasien yang diurus Kasamatsu- _senpai_ ada dua- _ssu_. Yang di kamar nomor 1, namanya Shirogane Kozo. Beliau terkena penyakit jantung koroner. Yang satu lagi di kamar nomor 6, namanya Alexandra Garcia. Sudah sebulan dia dirawat karena percobaan bunuh diri."

Kuroko terbelalak. "Bunuh diri?!" Ini baru fenomenal.

"Iya- _ssu_."

"Kalau boleh tahu alasannya kenapa?"

Kise menoleh kanan dan kiri. Merasa aman dia berbisik, "Dia mencoba bunuh diri karena…" kepingin dramatis, Kise menjeda. Lama ia menggantung kalimat. Atmosfer menegang. Jantung Kuroko berlomba.

"Karena…"

 _Buruan, Kise!_

"Karena _pairing_ _yaoi_ favoritnya tidak jadi _canon_."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ketahuilah. Pasien ruang Anggrek itu banyak yang sekrup di otaknya longgar!

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Aka x Nurse!Kuro, Ao x Nurse!Kaga, and many other

Warning : tidak ada rumah sakit seperti ini, kok.  
EyD berantakan, bahasa kadang baku kadang enggak.

.

A/N: Happy valentine!

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Akashi Seijuuro bertanya pada sang perawat yang tumben sekali hari ini berwajah masam. Biasanya juga berwajah datar, entah karena soal psikotes yang dilaluinya sudah level tinggi atau memang bakat sejak lahir.

"Kenapa Akashi- _san_ bertanya begitu?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau membuatku gerah."

Itu sindiran terang-terangan. Kuroko menekuk wajahnya kian dalam.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ketusnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Kuroko memalingkan wajah. Sejujurnya tidak. Sejak bertemu Kagami Taiga, Kuroko merasa tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

Tadi pagi di gerbang masuk rumah sakit, Kuroko menegurnya yang sedang berbincang dengan sekuriti yang berjaga di pos. Jangan tanya apa topik yang mereka angkat. Sungguh, Kuroko pun tidak peduli.

Kuroko dan Kagami masuk. Keganjilan tertangkap manik biru langit Kuroko. Kagami terlihat kacau. Langkahnya terseok seperti tak rela. Di koridor menuju ruang anggrek, Kagami berhenti berjalan.

"Kuroko?"

Yang dipanggil membalas, "Ya, Kagami- _kun_?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tukaran pasien? Jangan beritahu Nijimura atau Kasamatsu."

Dari permintaan ini saja Kuroko sudah tahu Aomine pasti berulah lagi. Mungkin nasehat Kuroko kemarin salah diartikan oleh si kulit eksotis. Tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun membuat Kuroko lupa bahwa si rambut _navy_ _blue_ bertubuh kekar itu selalu keluar dari lingkaran sepuluh besar di bidang akademis.

─Atau duapuluh besar, ya? Kuroko lupa.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko menjawab "tidak" untuk permintaan Kagami. Perawat itu harus bertanggung jawab dengan tugas yang diemban, _rekan-rekan sekalian_! Dan Kuroko telah disumpah untuk itu.

Sebelum makin parah, ia ingin segera _bicara_ dengan Aomine. Iya. Niatnya berangkat bekerja memang salah.

"Tetsuya?"

Tapi Tuhan tahu apa yang terbaik. Kuroko tak akan pernah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya hari ini.

"Oi, Tetsuya?"

Karena─

"Tetsuya?!"

 _Ya ampun…_

"Tetsuya sayang?"

Kuroko menghentikan colekan di lengannya. "Apa, Akashi- _san_?"

Sudut bibir Akashi naik. "Oh, jadi kalau dipanggil sayang kau baru merespon?"

Pipi pucat Kuroko memerah. Kesal. Namun teringat dengan posisi, ia memilih untuk memendam emosi. Map di tangannya disodorkan cepat tapi tetap gagal menusuk perut lawan bicara.

"Ini berkas yang kauminta."

"Hm, terima kasih." Setelah diterima, berkas di lempar asal.

"Apa yang-"

Kuroko melotot. Tumpukan kertas itu adalah kerja kerasnya berlari menuju meja resepsionis depan. Tolong dihargai!

"Aku mau keluar. Temani aku."

Kuroko mengusap wajah. Amarah diredam, lagi. "Baiklah."

Tersenyum senang, satu tangan Akashi terangkat meraih Kuroko untuk mengajaknya berjalan bersisian. Si perawat awalnya hendak protes. Namun batal karena ia merasa tidak ada yang benar-benar salah.

Tiba di depan ruang jaga keduanya berhenti. Nijimura menyapa santai. Sementara Kasamatsu repot-repot ber- _ojigi_.

Ada dua orang lagi di sana. Yang satu langsung dikenali sebagai Midorima. Rambut hijau di rumah sakit ini tergolong langka. Pria di sebelahnya, yang berwajah oriental berambut hitam belah tengah, Kuroko tidak tahu namanya. Taruhan, Kagami pun pasti tidak tahu.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong Kagami mana, ya?

.

.

Karena ditanya, kita pindah _setting_ sebentar. Penghuni kamar nomor 8 hari ini kondisinya buruk. Situasi semakin kacau karena Kagami tidak mengerti sedikitpun apa maunya si pasien.

Sambil meredakan nyeri, ia menjelaskan penyakit, penyebab, dampak, dan akhirnya pertanyaan khas ia luncurkan. "Untuk mengatasi hal ini kita akan melakukan operasi lagi. Apa Mitobe- _san_ bersedia?"

Kemarin, Kagami sudah kuliah singkat dengan Koganei. Lagi-lagi membaca ekspresi wajah. Tapi tetap saja ilmunya tidak bisa diterapkan dengan baik oleh Kagami.

Mitobe berwajah meringis, alis menyatu, dan bibir tertutup rapat dengan margin menyempit. Kagami tidak mengerti sama sekali. Mitobe hanya kesakitan, jadi mungkin jawabannya akan disampaikan lisan. Tapi yang diucap si pasien hanya…

"Ng."

Bagaimana Kagami mau mengerti, coba!

Merasa bahwa nada bicara yang diucap Mitobe berkesan keras, Kagami pikir pasiennya menolak tindakan.

"Jika Mitobe- _san_ memang bersikeras tidak ingin dioperasi, saya akan membicarakannya dengan dokter."

Balik kanan, Kagami permisi keluar. Sial sekali karena Kiyoshi Teppei shiftnya malam jadi harus ditelepon dulu. Kenapa juga dokter di ruang Anggrek hanya ada tiga? Itu jumlah yang pas-pasan untuk pergantian shift satu hari. Lagian, kok kondisi Mitobe baru memburuk di shift-nya?

"Ng!"

Kagami secepat mungkin berbalik lagi. "Maaf, apa ada yang salah?!" Nadanya tak sengaja jadi tinggi.

"Ng."

Barulah ia sadar bahwa Mitobe mungkin memilih jawaban yang berbeda dengan perkiraannya.

Kagami baru mau izin keluar untuk secepatnya menelepon dokter saat pintu menjeblak terbuka dari luar. Kise, perawat yang sukarela membantu tugasnya karena hari ini Mayuzumi tidur seharian setelah bersikeras ingin begadang mengerjakan chapter 3 sebelum idenya hilang, meminta maaf pada penghuni ruangan dengan berteriak di muka pintu. Suara cemprengnya kemana-mana.

"Kagamicchi, Aominecchi memanggilmu terus. Ia menolak dirawat olehku. Katanya, dia hanya mau disentuh-sentuh olehmu. Bagaimana ini- _ssu_?"

Kagami nyaris merosot di lantai. Sebelum menelepon Kiyoshi, sepertinya ia harus menelepon Koganei dulu.

Saat itu, Kagami belum sadar ada sosok lain di belakang Kise. Ia baru sadar ketika si pirang tralala trilili itu yang mengatakannya langsung.

"Aku bawa Koganei- _senpai_ kemari!"

Kagami langsung menerjang memeluk Kise. Ia bahagia sekali sampai tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya mungkin akan diabadikan dalam CCTV di ujung koridor. Siapa tahu pengawasnya adalah seorang _fujodanshi_ , kan?

Sementara itu, Koganei yang matanya berkantung karena belum cukup mendapat tidur mendekati Mitobe. Bertanya ini-itu dengan lembut─kalau tidak mau disebut lesu.

"Apa Mitobe- _san_ mau dioperasi?"

Respon Mitobe sama persis seperti di deskripsi awal. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Kagami, dipecahkan dengan mudah oleh Koganei.

"Jadi, Mitobe- _san_ mau dioperasi tapi takut setelah dioperasi nanti muntah lagi?"

Seandainya bisa, Kagami ingin teriak, "Itu terjemahannya?! Plin plan banget!"

Pening kepala, Kagami pergi ke ruangan Aomine. Begitu pusingnya, sampai bak berisi air dingin yang digunakan untuk mengompres Mitobe tak sengaja terbawa olehnya. Sementara Kise memutuskan mampir ke kamar Mayuzumi atau ke ruang jaga karena tidak ada yang bisa dibantunya lagi.

"Kata Kise, kau membutuhkanku?" Kagami langsung bertanya setelah membuka pintu. "Ada apa?"

"Dingin banget, sih. Aku pasienmu, lho. Lembut sedikit kenapa?" Aomine berkata dengan nada merajuk. Kagami memutar kedua bola mata.

"Buruan Aomine!" kata Kagami sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan etika. "Cepat katakan apa maumu."

"Kalau begitu tolong ambilkan aku minum." Kedip mata. "Haus, nih, _beb_."

Bak kosong dilempar ke wajah Aomine.

.

.

Kembali ke ruang jaga, Kuroko sedang ditanyai oleh sosok yang belum dikenal.

"Kau si perawat baru itu, ya?"

Kuroko menjawab terbata, "Iya. Namaku-"

"Aku sudah tahu," potongnya. "Kau, Kuroko Tetsuya. Lalu…," telunjuknya berpindah ke bawah dagu, pose berpikir. "Temanmu yang satu lagi kalau tidak salah namanya Kagami Taiga."

"Kenapa bisa tahu?" pertanyaan tersebut hanya sempat berdenging. Kuroko mengajukannya dengan lirih.

Akashi yang posisinya dekat berbisik ke telinga si biru, "Karena dia sepupu pemilik rumah sakit, Takao Kazunari." lalu kemudian mengambil duduk di sofa yang telah diduduki Nijimura dan Kasamatsu.

Kuroko langsung panik.

"Maaf tidak menyapa Anda terlebih dahulu! Saya tidak tahu."

"Ahahaha! Tidak apa-apa," Takao mengibaskan tangannya. "Bersikap biasa saja denganku. Ayo duduk di sebelahku." Tangannya menepuk bangku panjang. Kini ia duduk begitu dekat dengan si dokter bersurai hijau.

Kuroko lalu mengambil duduk. Ketika itu, Nijimura dan Akashi sudah memulai percakapan selayaknya teman masa kecil. Padahal mereka akrab karena dulu ketika ruang Anggrek hanya punya 3 perawat yang tabah, Nijimura yang merawat putra tunggal berambut merah tersebut.

"Tumben keluar dan duduk di sini. Ada apa?"

Akashi menjawab cuek. "Ingin saja."

"Hoo! Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Gelengan menjawab.

"Lho? Jadi kenapa?"

Akashi mulai gerah ingin menyambar _cutter_ atau gunting terdekat. "Sejak kapan kau jadi kepo? Kau ketularan bocah SMA itu?" Telunjuknya lurus mengarah ke Takao yang langsung merengut.

"Hee? Kok aku?"

Midorima menjitak. "Tentu saja! Kau satu-satunya bocah di sini." Tak ada sebab pasti, wajah Midorima memerah. Kacamata tak bersalah disenggol ujung telunjuk. "Bu-bukan berarti aku membela Akashi. Tapi aku juga tidak membelamu Takao. Asal kau tahu saja… bla… bla…"

Mengabaikan hal yang dirasa tidak perlu, Takao kembali pada protagonis yang sempat terabaikan. "Kuroko, aku suka ekspresimu. _Cool_!"

"Oi, dengarkan aku, Bakao!" Salah siapa juga.

"Benarkah?" balas Kuroko sambil memperbaiki duduk. "Padahal orang lain banyak yang menghina. Di kampus dulu, aku disebut wajah teflon." Kuroko ternyata sadar diri.

"Tapi aku tidak. Aku justru iri."

"Yang benar? Ah, kau membuatku malu saja."

"Kau tahu, setelah kupikir-kipir, kita sepertinya mirip."

"Wajah teflonnya?"

Takao terbahak. "Bukan! Tapi yang lain."

"Maaf, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang berkata begitu padaku. Aku jadi sedikit bingung." Sebenarnya, Kuroko hanya tidak mengerti maksud Takao.

"Ah, lupakan itu. Aku membaca buku status milik Akashi. Dia pasienmu, 'kan? Kalian datang bersama."

Yah…, Takao dan Kuroko akrab begitu saja. Mungkin atmosfir Takao sudah terlalu cerah hingga dia jadi tidak peka. Padahal yang tidak beres ada di belakangnya. Tapi Kuroko sadar ada aura gelap di ruang jaga ini.

"Permisi sebentar, Takao- _kun_." Kuroko menjauh sebentar. "Anu, Kasamatsu- _senpai_?"

Kasamatsu yang awalnya ingin mendekati dispenser─mengambil minum atas titah si emperor─dengan sukarela merubah haluan mendekati Kuroko yang gelisah. Ia tahu Akashi tidak akan marah bila ia membawa nama Kuroko sebagai alibi nanti.

"Ada apa?"

"Kok rasanya, aura di sekitar dokter Midorima terasa mencekam, ya?"

Kasamatsu membulatkan bibir. "Oh, mungkin karena Takao lebih banyak bicara denganmu dan mengabaikannya. Dokter Midorima, 'kan menyukai Takao."

"Benarkah-"

Midorima menyela heboh dari kursinya. Sampai repot-repot berdiri lagi.

"Oi, Kasamatsu! Apa yang kau-"

Asal semua tahu, karma itu datangnya tidak menunggu kiamat. Beberapa langsung dibalas di tempat. Kalimat Midorima disela pula oleh orang lain.

"Kasamatsu- _senpai_ , aku lelah- _ssu_!"

Begitu dilihat, Kise sudah ada di belakang Kasamatsu. Tangan melingkar di leher sang senior. Berat tubuh seluruhnya diserahkan pada pemilik iris _steal blue_.

"Kau ini kenapa, Kise?" Kasamatsu bertanya malas.

Kise malah merengek. Tak mengerti bahwa Kasamatsu hanya mencoba sabar. "Aku lelah- _ssu_."

"Iya, lelah kenapa? Membantu Kagami memang sesulit itu, ya?"

Kise menggeleng. "Membantu Kagamicchi itu seru sekali- _ssu_. Adrenalinku terpacu."

"Jadi?"

Kise menyerahkan majalah _fashion_ kepada Kasamatsu. Kuroko mencoba mengintip.

"Setelah berfoto untuk majalah ini, aku jadi kebanjiran kontrak kerja. Agensiku saja kebingungan. Aku jadi lelah sendiri- _ssu_."

Kasamatsu melempar majalah. Sekalian Kise-nya juga ditendang.

Kuroko pasang wajah kalem. Salah Kise sendiri yang pamer.

"Senpai kejam- _ssu_!" Mencari majalah yang melayang membentuk garis parabola, Kise menemukan Akashi yang kepalanya tertutupi majalah bawaannya. "Uwaaa! Majalahnya kena Akashi- _kun_!"

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Kise?!" Nijimura merongrong.

"Kok yang disalahkan aku- _ssu_?!" Yang melempar majalah 'kan Kasamatsu.

Midorima membuat catatan kecil untuk membawa bunga krisan disamping bunga lili besok. Terkhusus untuk Kise.

"Waduh, tolong maafkan si bodoh ini, Akashi." Kasamatsu cuci tangan. Diingatkan sekali lagi, yang melempar majalah 'kan dia.

Akashi mendengus. "Baiklah." Ucapannya nyaris membuat Kise menghela napas lega. Yah, _nyaris_.

"Nijimura," panggil Akashi. "Nanti beritahu direkturmu untuk memangkas gaji perawat yang tidak becus ini."

" _Hidoiii_!" Kise menangis.

Catatan Midorima dibuang ke kotak sampah. Oke, Kise masih hidup besok ternyata. _Cih!_

"Akashi- _san,_ apa ada tempat yang ingin kaukunjungi?" Membiarkan Akashi berada di ruang jaga mungkin akan menambah masalah. Jadi Kuroko menawarkan tur ke tempat lain.

Satu tangan yang bebas Akashi gunakan untuk mencubit dagunya. "Kalau kau sendiri memilih ke mana?"

"Eh? Kok aku?"

Akashi menaikkan alis. "Kukira kau bosan di ruanganku. Makanya aku mengajakmu keluar."

"Oh, jadi itu alasan sebenarnya." Nijimura di bangkunya menahan tertawa.

Kuroko menundukkan kepala. Ia tak mendengar percakapan Nijimura dan Akashi sebelumnya. Untuk saat ini, si biru mungil lebih merasa malu karena telah dikhawatirkan oleh pasien.

Pandangan Kuroko nanar. Kalau bisa menjawab, ia ingin ke kamar Aomine. Niat awalnya pergi ke rumah sakit belum terwujud. Ini akan menjadi menarik. Terkecuali, kalau di sebelahmu ada Akashi yang menemani berjalan.

"Aomine itu penghuni kamar 9, 'kan?"

Pikiran Kuroko mendadak macet. Apa ia telah mengatakan isi kepalanya?

"Maaf?"

"Kau memanggilnya "Aomine _-kun"_. Akrab sekali," sindir Akashi. Nada bicaranya seolah menuduh selingkuh saja. Yang duduk di sekitarnya langsung menyingkir.

"Apa hubungan kalian?"

"Ah, kami-" baru mau menjelaskan, Akashi sudah memotong.

"Aku harap kau tidak berbohong padaku, Tetsuya."

"Aku dan Aomine dulunya─"

"Tetsuya, jangan hancurkan kepercayaanku."

"Makanya, kami-"

-Tinggal bilang 'kami dulu teman SMA' kok bisa sesusah ini, ya?

"Kami sama-sama pasien, kenapa kau memanggilnya, Aomine- _kun_ dan aku, Akashi- _san_? Mulai hari ini kau harus memanggilku Akashi- _kun_ juga."

Kuroko tercengang. Sumpah, dia bingung dengan pasiennya satu-satunya ini.

"Senpai, Senpai! Aku mencium bau modus," bisik Kise sambil terkikik. Tapi volumenya kurang kecil sampai Akashi masih bisa mengirim percikapan panas api neraka pada punggung Kise.

Kasamatsu pura-pura tidak mendengar sekalipun ia yang diajak bicara. Kalau menimpali, ia takut ikut dibakar.

Takao malah cari mati. "Kenapa tidak sekalian minta dipanggil Seijuuro- _kun_? Atau Sei- _kun_ biar lebih gampang?" tanyanya, entah pada siapa sambil membaca buku status di tangan. Belum lupa punya siapa, 'kan?

Gunting dilempar. Sasarannya Midorima. Yang bersangkutan langsung bertanya-tanya: kok aku yang kena? Ada sobekan kertas di ujung gunting yang menancap di dinding. Isinya: "Jaga mulut gebetanmu!"

"Hah…"

Suara helaan napas terdengar. Kuroko mengelap keringat di pelipis. "Baiklah, Akashi- _kun_."

Senyum Akashi menampan. Satu gunting disimpan. Ia merasa tengah berdiri di atas wilayah bernama kemenangan. Nikmat.

Telepon berdering dalam saku celana panjang Akashi. Menghamburkan _euphoria_ ketika Akashi melihat nama di layar. Tanpa meminta izin, Akashi berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Mungkin terlalu jauh karena yang di ruang jaga sampai tidak mendengar suara langkah kakinya lagi.

"Akashi- _kun_ kenapa?" gumam Kuroko. Sebagian mengangkat bahu. Yang tidak, memilih bungkam. Bumbu misteri ditebar.

"Permisi!"

Semua yang ada di ruang jaga mengalihkan perhatian pada sumber suara. Hilang satu, datang satu. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi terlihat tengah berjalan mendekat. Wajah Asia yang tampan, rambut hitam berpotongan pendek, serta mata yang tampak begitu hangat, poninya panjang dan menutupi satu mata. Dengan banyaknya deskripsi, Kuroko tetap gagal menyebutkan identitas si tampan.

"Aku mau ke kantin. Ada yang mau menitip padaku?"

Tak ada yang bersuara. Kise menatap Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu menatap Takao, Takao menatap Midorima, Midorima buang muka karena malu.

"Kau bagaimana Kuroko?" Midorima bertanya untuk menutupi perasaan malunya.

Kuroko tersentak. "Eh?" Tatapan si _anonym_ berpaling penuh harap ke arah Kuroko. Kontan saja, Kuroko jadi merasa berada di posisi yang serba salah.

Sekejam-kejamnya Akashi, Kuroko diberi kesempatan mengisi perut juga walau makannya harus di ruangan si absolut. Makan siangnya menyambi menunggu mesin fotokopi pula. Jadi untuk sekarang, Kuroko belum lapar. Dan di atas segalanya, uang bulanannya mesti dihemat.

"Aku yang bayar."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau nitip roti melon dan _vanilla shake_ ," uang itu berkuasa penuh. "etto…"

"Namaku Himuro Tatsuya."

"Oke. Terima kasih, Himuro- _san_."

.

.

"Himuro memang hobi membelikan makanan. Kadang untuk perawat, kadang untuk dokter, kadang untuk pasien."

Kuroko mengangguk pada penjelasan Takao. Secara tidak langsung, Takao seolah mengatakan bahwa Himuro sering melakukannya. Kuroko jadi tertarik untuk bertanya.

"Himuro itu salah satu pasien kita, ya?"

"Dia pengunjung, kok. Kakak iparnya yang dirawat di sini."

 _Oh!_

Saat ini, yang ada di ruang jaga hanya Kuroko dan Takao. Nijimura berkata ada banyak pekerjaan menumpuk jadi ia kembali ke ruangannya. Midorima izin ke kamar Akashi sementara Kuroko sendiri dilarang ke sana sampai ia dipanggil lagi. Kise…, entahlah. Tadi ia izin pergi sambil mengangkat telepon. Mungkin dari agensi.

"Kau sudah menulis asuhan keperawatan Akashi, Kuroko? Shift kita sudah hampir habis, lho," Kasamatsu yang baru keluar dari kamar salah satu pasiennya mengingatkan.

"Maaf, belum kutulis. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Kasamatsu- _senpai_."

Kasamatsu tersenyum kalem dan mengembalikan ucapan terima kasih. Katanya, perawat yang baik memang harus saling mengingatkan hal yang benar dalam bekerja.

Kuroko akhirnya menulis. Dari pengkajian, diagnosa keperawatan, implementasi, intervensi, dan terakhir─evaluasi. Akashi itu sudah sehat, jadi masalah keperawatan yang diangkat tidak banyak.

Paling "perilaku kekerasan", doang.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Menulis askep (asuhan keperawatan) memang banyak membuang waktu. Tidak terasa sudah lewat 45 menit saja. Saat itulah, ia merasa ada janggal.

Kantin ada di lantai dasar. Cukup turun pakai lift saja. Kenapa Himuro belum kembali? Meja resepsionis depan saja berhasil ditempuh 20 menit oleh Kuroko dengan _sprint_. Meski sampai di kamar Akashi, Kuroko langsung kritis.

"Kasamatsu- _senpai_ , aku keluar sebentar, ya?"

Kasamatsu menoleh. "Mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

Kuroko menjawab gelisah. "Menjenguk Himuro- _san_."

Kasamastu mengangguk mempersilakan. Kuroko tidak tahu bahwa setelah ia keluar, Kasamatsu menyuruh Kise yang baru datang ke ruang jaga untuk mengikutinya.

Tiba di kantin, Kuroko syok. Ia merasa terkhianati. Di atas penderitaan Kuroko, Himuro malah melakukan pendekatan pada seorang pelayan di belakang meja etalase. Kecemasan Kuroko berganti kekecewaan. Apalagi ketika ia melihat di sudut kanan nun jauh dari Himuro, ada roti melon dan _milkshake_ yang embunnya sudah membasahi permukaan meja.

"Sebenarnya, membeli makanan itu hanya dijadikan modus oleh Himuro," ucap Kise sambil menepuk pundak Kuroko. Tak tahu kalau kalimatnya itu benar-benar salah. Kemudian ia berlalu. Masih lelah karena agensi katanya.

Bukan hanya pasien, ternyata pengunjung pun bisa mempermainkan perasaan Kuroko yang lembut.

.

.

Ketika jadwal shift hendak berganti, Himuro Tatsuya muncul lagi ke hadapan Kuroko. Satu roti melon dan sepaket nasi ayam bakar di kantung di tangan kanan. Kantong plastik berisi dua milkshake ukuran jumbo di tangan kiri. Sebagai makanan penutup, ada lagi kantung plastik berisi buah yang diletakkan di lantai. Belum cukup, Kuroko direncakan akan mendapat bonus buku novel _bestseller_.

Mendapat sogokan yang banyak, Kuroko lupa kalau dia pernah marah.

"Kalau mau _modusin_ koki di kantin, aku nitip lagi, ya?" katanya sambil kedip satu mata.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah salah satu objek dari kelompok kontrol yang terbukti bisa sembuh dari patah hati dengan makan banyak.

Kuroko tidak tahu, ada campur tangan seseorang dibelakang semua ini.

.

.

 _Tbc?_

* * *

Yosh! Chapter 3 selesai! Terima kasih untuk review, fav, dan follow-nya. Semangat saya hilang tanpa kalian semua *kecup satu-satu*

Awalnya, saya ingin membuat fik yang _zero conflict_ , tapi sepertinya mustahil karena settingnya saja rumah sakit. Sekali lagi, rumah SAKIT. Pasti banyak pertanyaan kenapa orang-orang gak penting pada kumpul di rumah sakit. Ya, gak? Ayo ngaku! *digigit* Nantinya akan dijelaskan. Tapi entah di chapter berapa *kabur*

Baru-baru ini, saya menyesal bikin Aomine sakit segitu parahnya. Saya jadi gak bisa nyeret dia ke ruang jaga. Hiks... Cerita untuk dia selalu terpisah terus deh. Mungkin chapter depan saya buat dia udah sembuh aja kali, ya? *edisi gak masuk akal*

Oke, pokoknya lihat saja chapter depan. _See you later!_


	4. Si Dokter Kece

Aomine, dalam posisi _semi_ - _fowler_ disanggah ranjang yang dinaikkan, mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam ketika perawat tercinta─ _sepihak_ ─nya datang membawakan sarapan dengan lagak mata-mata di tengah medan perang.

Baru masuk melewati ambang pintu, Kagami berhenti dulu dan menempel di dinding. Ini keanehan pertama. Matanya melirik ganas dalam posisi bersiaga. Kemudian, mendengus. Bibirnya tersenyum miring melecehkan.

Aomine masih bisa pura-pura tidak melihat. Ponsel yang sebenarnya sudah non-aktif karena _lowbat_ mungkin saja menarik untuk dipelototi.

Kagami lanjut berjalan. Ia begitu tegas meletakkan nampan di atas meja. Bunyi logam bergema di telinga Aomine. Membuat si _navy_ mulai terganggu.

"Oi?"

Satu kata diucap, Kagami langsung pasang kuda-kuda membuat Aomine tersentak kaget. Kaki jenjang si rambut merah gelap ditekuk dengan posisi yang kanan memimpin. Tangan di depan dada dengan telapak menghadap Aomine. Tangan yang lain disembunyikan di belakang tubuh. Mirip posisi para pesilat yang hendak unjuk gigi. Atau para karateka. Atau para pendekar shaolin _soccer_.

Jadi, jangan salahkan Aomine kalau ia jadi gatal bertanya.

"Kau ngapain, sih?"

Untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mari mundur hingga sekitar empat jam sebelumnya.

Saat itu, matahari masih belum _ngeksis_. Tentu saja Kagami masih tidur. Ponsel di samping ranjang menyala dalam diam. Rupanya mode _silent_ belum ia ganti.

Di saat sang _cahaya_ masih tiduran, Kuroko sudah memakai seragam kerja. Belum mandi, cuma sikat gigi. Untung ingat sisiran. Kuroko tidak mau repot kalau ada sutradara iklan sampo tertarik dengan _bed_ _hair_ -nya yang bombastis.

Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi, Akashi Seijuuro patut bertanggung jawab. Dini hari si biru mungil mendapatkan telepon dari Seijuuro yang memerintahkannya datang saat itu juga. Tebak buat apa! Cuma untuk minta dibuatkan minum. Katanya, teh buatan Kuroko itu enak.

─Lagi-lagi, Kuroko kena modus.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Aka x Nurse!Kuro, Ao x Nurse!Kaga, and many other

Warning : tidak ada rumah sakit seperti ini, kok.  
EyD berantakan, bahasa kadang baku kadang enggak.

.

.

Cerita ini masih empat jam yang lalu. Kuroko dan Izuki tak ada bedanya saat ini. Sama-sama berkantung mata. Yang satu belum tidur, yang satu belum puas tidur. Kalian tahu siapa dapat deskripsi yang mana.

"Maaf, Kuroko, membuatmu jadi datang pagi-pagi," Izuki menyatukan kedua tangan di depan dada. Masih menyesal. "Akashi yang memaksaku untuk memberikan nomor teleponmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Senpai," balasnya. "Aku mengerti, kok." _Akashi memang minta disuntik mati._

"Kau tahu, Kuroko," Izuki tiba-tiba membelokkan topik di tengah perjalanan. Pandangannya jenaka menghadap si wajah datar.

"Hn."

"Akashi sepertinya menyukaimu."

Nampan di tangan Kuroko tergelincir jatuh. Untung kosong. Suaranya bergema sepanjang koridor. Saat itu, Izuki baru paham. Senyum jahilnya musnah berganti ekspresi tak percaya.

"Kau tidak sadar sama sekali, ya?"

Kuroko mengeleng. Wajahnya ngeri. Secara tidak langsung Kuroko menunjukkan penolakan. _Poor_ , Akashi. Baru kali ini Izuki merasa kasihan dengan si setan merah.

Sementara itu di rumah Kagami, jam weker berbentuk _chibi_ harimau baru berbunyi. Akhirnya ada yang bisa membangunkannya.

Lengan berotot padatnya menjelajah permukaan meja minimalis.

.

.

"Kenapa baru datang?" Baru membuka pintu, Kuroko langsung ditanyai. Akashi duduk di depan meja kerja. Tumpukan kertas di samping komputer telah tertata rapi. Mata merahnya menghujamkan tatapan kesal.

Kuroko memilih tak menjawab. Percuma juga. Dijawab benar masih dimarahi, dijawab salah apalagi. Ia sadar ia yang salah karena terlambat satu jam dari perintah si merah. Di sampingnya, Izuki ikutan diam.

"Shun, kau boleh keluar."

Keluar darimananya? Izuki bahkan belum masuk ruangan. Ujung-ujungnya, demi menghindari bencana lebih lanjut, Izuki pergi.

"Kata Izuki- _senpai_ Akashi- _kun_ ingin dibuatkan teh. Apa setelah kubuatkan teh aku boleh langsung pulang?"

Akashi mendecakkan lidah. "Masuklah dulu, Tetsuya. Baru kita bicara mengenai pekerjaan."

Malas membuang waktu, Kuroko bergegas masuk. Tapi baru satu langkah, Akashi menegurnya.

"Mana " _tadaima_ "-nya?"

Tarik napas… keluarkan… Kuroko mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melempar sepatunya ke wajah Akashi. Kemarin Akashi mengeluarkan perintah tidak masuk akal lagi. Ia menyuruh Kuroko menganggap ruangan Akashi sebagai rumah mereka berdua. Jadi kalau datang harus ucap " _tadaima_ " dan kalau pergi harus ucap " _ittekimasu_ ".

Setengah tak ikhlas, Kuroko akhirnya berkata, " _Tadaima_!"

Senyum Akashi melebar. Ia malah senang kok kalau Kuroko emosi.

" _Okaeri_."

 _Akashi sepertinya menyukaimu, lho._

Ucapan Izuki tiba-tiba menggema. Kuroko membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu.

"Tetsuya, kau kenapa?"

Kuroko menghembuskan napas. "Tidak apa. Hanya sedikit mengantuk."

Akashi pergi ke ranjang dan menepuk sisi di sebelahnya. "Duduk sini," katanya. "Nampan itu letakkan saja di meja. Karena kau terlalu lama, aku sudah membuat tehku sendiri."

 _Ya Tuhan…_ Tolong maklumi kalau suatu hari Kuroko benar-benar melemparkan sepatunya ke wajah Akashi.

Kuroko akhirnya duduk di samping Akashi. Ada spasi di antara mereka. Bau segar yang mengambang di sekeliling Akashi membuat Kuroko tersadar. "Akashi- _kun_ sudah mandi?"

Akashi mengangguk. Kuroko _minder_. Dia yang belum mandi.

"Memang hari ini ada apa?"

Akashi diam. Jadi Kuroko memilih mencari jawabannya sendiri.

"Biar kutebak!" katanya. "Kau sudah sehat dan hari ini kau bersiap sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Apa itu artinya, hari ini kau akan pulang?" Kuroko _ngarep_. Matanya berbinar-binar. Akashi tak tahan tidak menjitak dahi lebar si perawat.

"Sakit!"

"Kurang ajar sekali kau berkata seperti itu pada pasienmu." Kuroko mengerucutkan bibir. Kalimatnya itu kurang ajar darimananya coba? Akashi malah makin gregetan dan menjitak sekali lagi.

"Pukul delapan nanti, aku mau pergi ke kantor."

Oh. "Tumben."

"Ada sesuatu yng mesti kubahas dengan bawahanku."

Bawahan? Bukan budak? Entah mengapa kalau Akashi yang mengatakannya, Kuroko meragukan makna sesungguhnya.

Tunggu dulu! Kelihatannya informasi paling penting baru saja ia lewatkan.

"Kau pergi jam depalan nanti?"

Akashi mengangguk.

Brengsek! Sekarang Kuroko menyesal telah datang. Hatinya menjerit. Kalau dia tidak datang mestinya ia tidak akan melihat Akashi sama sekali hari ini.

"Harusnya kau tidak usah menyuruhku datang," ucapan penyesalan yang mestinya tetap di dalam kepala justru disampaikan secara lisan. Sambil bergumam pun, dengan jarak selebar satu hasta, telinga Akashi tetap bisa mendengarnya. Namun lucunya, Akashi tak mengeluarkan gunting karena Kuroko berkali-kali membuatnya kesal. Ia justru menjawab dengan senyum tersungging lebar.

"Kalau aku tidak menyuruhmu datang, nanti aku tidak bertemu denganmu sama sekali hari ini, Tetsuya."

Dada Kuroko berdenyut.

Kembali ke rumah Kagami, kita─lho! Kok sepi? Mana jam wekernya?

Iseng-iseng berhadiah, saat menoleh ke dinding yang berlawanan dengan ranjang kita malah menemukan serpihan berbahan plastik berwarna oranye belang hitam.

RIP Weker Tora.

Beda Kuroko, Beda Kagami, beda lagi perawat lain di ruang jaga. Betapa indahnya dunia kalau kau adalah seorang Furihata Kouki atau Tsuchida Satoshi. Mereka kini sedang berderai tawa bergosip bersama Imayoshi yang meski terlihat sangar tapi sebenarnya bisa diajak bercanda.

Ha? Kalian tanya di mana Koganei? Oh, dia sedang ada di ruangan Mitobe, tengah─ _ehem!─_ mengelus surai hitam si pasien yang katanya terganggu oleh mimpi buruk.

Ngomong-ngomong, Izuki sedang melaporkan tingkah absurd Akashi pada Nijimura.

"Ha?! Yang benar?"

"Dokter Imayoshi tidak bohong sudah bertunangan?"

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Imayoshi sambil mengusap tengkuk. Malu.

"Cieeee! Ada yang sebentar lagi menikah, nih!" Tsuchida bersiul.

Furihata pasang wajah kecewa. "Aku jadi patah hati nih."

Imayoshi tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit pada Furihata. Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa si perawat hanya pura-pura.

Yah, meladeni tingkah tidak jelas semacam ini jauh lebih baik bagi Imayoshi. Ia lebih khawatir bila ada yang bertanya mengenai nama sang kekasih.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namanya?"

Mampus! Baru dikatakan, Tsuchida sudah bertanya. Imayoshi sedikit ragu sebelum menjawab.

"Dia…, Hanamiya Makoto."

Ekspresi Tsuchida dan Furihata berubah syok. Mereka menyerukan nama tunangan Imayoshi dalam nada terkejut.

"Hanamiya Makoto itu kan mantan narapidana yang tertangkap karena kasus kekerasan itu, 'kan?" Tsuchida bertanya tidak sopan. Furihata menegurnya dengan sebuah sikutan.

"Dokter yakin mau menikahi dia?" meski terdengar lebih sopan, tetap saja kalimat Furihata ini mesti diperindah lagi. Tapi sudahlah, terlanjur diucap juga.

Imayoshi, tersenyum lembut dengan mata menerawang. Ekspresinya begitu damai. Begitu tenang. Begitulah! Pertanyaan sesat Furihata, dijawabanya dengan kalem. Rona merah menghias pipi.

"Makoto itu," katanya, sambil menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum hanya karena mengucap nama sang kekasih. "kami bertemu ketika dia baru keluar dari sel. Awalnya dia begitu depresi. Karena itu aku jadi ingin melindunginya. Setelah itu, kami jadi sering bertemu," dan ia malah berakhir dengan cerita.

Furihata dan Tsuchida berpandangan. Tapi keduanya kemudian mengangkat bahu. Biarlah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta bicara sesukanya saja.

"Lama-lama dia mulai berubah. Ia sudah ceria lagi, sedikit galak, bicaranya juga kasar, yah…, seperti..., ah, kalian berdua juga pasti tahu, 'kan?"

Tenang, dokter. Semua tahu Hanamiya itu orang seperti apa.

"Aku tak peduli meski perilakunya buruk, meski dulunya ia adalah seorang penjahat dan pernah dikurung dalam penjara. Aku tahu kebenarannya. Makoto saat itu berada di bawah perintah seseorang. Ketika Makoto tertangkap, orang yang memberinya perintah malah pura-pura polos." Furihata dan Tsuchida membungkam mulut. Keduanya merasa malu pada diri sendiri. Pikiran mereka rupanya terlalu sempit.

"Lagipula, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak bisa merubah perasaanku padanya." Kalimat puitis akhirnya diucap. Furihata dan Tsuchida terdiam takjub. Ini beneran Imayoshi yang bicara?

"Kalian tahu, mau seburuk apapun dirinya, mau separah apapun tingkahnya, dan seperti apapun masa lalunya, aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintainya. Dan, ia mencintaiku. Kami punya alasan cukup kuat untuk mengikat hubungan."

Pagi itu, berita pertunangan dua insan tersebar di ruang Anggrek. Bonus cerita dan pengakuan romantis si dokter. Biarlah. Imayoshi tidak peduli. Toh, beritanya bagus, kok.

Diam-diam, Imayoshi bersyukur tidak ada yang bertanya pekerjaan Hanamiya yang sekarang.

.

.

Waktu berputar hingga menyentuh angka enam. Kagami kedatangan tamu yang langsung ia sambut dengan suka cita. Tamu tersebut adalah Eikichi Nebuya, si sekuriti rumah sakit yang mengaku bertubuh seksi. Padahal menurut Kagami sih…, yah, tahulah sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah siap anak muda?!" tanya Eikichi semangat. Masih di depan rumah, balum masuk. Tangan meninju udara.

Kagami menjawab tak kalah semangat. Ia langsung memberi _salute_. "Aku siap!"

Mereka berisik tentu saja. Seorang tetangga Kagami terdengar mengupat dan membalas keributan di rumah Kagami dengan memukulkan spatula ke pantat kuali. Namun masa bodoh sekali. Nebuya membalas dengan bicara makin keras.

"Yosh, Kagami! Sekarang ayo kita mulai pemanasan! Akan kuajarkan kau jurus terbaik dari perguruanku dahulu!"

Setidaknya, kita mengetahui satu jawaban untuk pertanyaan di awal cerita.

.

.

Waktu berputar lagi hingga pukul tujuh, Kuroko baru bisa keluar dari kamar Akashi.

Dengan alasan sudah hampir jam delapan, Akashi berhasil dipaksa ganti pakaian sementara Kuroko keluar mengambil lebih awal sarapan Akashi di dapur. Sepanjang jalan, Kuroko melamun dan menggeleng tiba-tiba. Semua karena ucapan Izuki.

 _Akashi sepertinya menyukaimu, lho._

Jujur saja, Kuroko sadar Akashi memperlakukannya berbeda dengan perawat lain. Tapi bila berpikir perbedaan sikap itu dilatari oleh cinta…kok Kuroko jadi ingin muntah, ya?

"Oh!" Imayoshi di koridor jalan menyapa. "Selamat pagi, perawat Kuroko."

Kuroko mengangguk hormat. "Selamat pagi, dokter. Shift sudah mau berganti, ya?" katanya basa-basi.

"Kau benar," kata Imayoshi. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Akashi. Apa dia ada?"

"Dia ada di kamarnya."

Kuroko ingin bertanya ada gerangan apa yang membuat Imayoshi ingin menemui pasien yang bukan tanggungannya. Pasien semacam Akashi lagi. Tapi Imayoshi malah buru-buru berjalan melewatinya. Jadi Kuroko pikir mungkin Imayoshi memang ingin tidak ada pertanyaan.

Pada saat itu, Kagami sedang melakukan perenggangan. Eikichi melakukan hitungan sampai delapan keras-keras bersamanya. Tetangga sudah menggunakan piring, mangkuk, sendok, cangkir, dan peralatan lain untuk mengalahkan suara mereka.

.

.

Pintu kamar Akashi diketuk. Ia kira, Tetsuya yang melakukannya. Tiba-tiba, ia jadi merasa gembira. Namun _mood_ -nya menguap begitu mengetahui bahwa pelakunya adalah Imayoshi yang cengirannya makin lebar saja.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi. Aku bertemu dengan perawatmu tadi."

Akashi yang sedang merapikan kerah kemejanya memutar mata. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan menggoda Tetsuya," katanya yakin. "Mana tunanganmu? Aku menyuruhmu membawanya, 'kan?"

Imayoshi melirik sofa merah. Ia ingin tahu kalau ia duduk di sana tanpa disuruh apa Akashi akan melemparinya dengan gunting.

"Dia menolak kuajak kemari. Tenang saja. Kau bisa memberitahuku. Nanti akan kusampaikan tugasnya."

Akashi selesai merapikan kemeja biru dan meraih jas hitam yang terbentang di atas ranjang. Termasuk dasi, semuanya adalah pilihan Kuroko. Mendadak Akashi jadi riang lagi.

"Direktur dari perusahaan saingan ingin mengadakan transaksi denganku malam ini. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa percaya dengan mereka. Karena itu aku ingin Makoto menjadi _bodyguard_ untukku. Mungkin akan terjadi baku hantam ketika aku menolak rencana mereka, namun aku yakin tunanganmu bisa menanganinya."

Imayoshi menelan ludah. Lagi-lagi, tugas yang berat untuk pujaan hatinya. Ini juga alasan Imayoshi takut jika orang lain mengetahui profesi Hanamiya yang sekarang. Masih tidak jauh-jauh dari kekerasan. Seperti kata Akashi, Imayoshi pun yakin Hanamiya pasti bisa memenangkan adu fisik (bila memang terjadi). Tapi…

"Bagaimana kalau nanti polisi menggerebek tempat transaksi kalian?"

Akashi memalingkan pandang pada Imayoshi. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Dagu terangkat. Pose terbaiknya untuk mengintimidasi.

"Kau kira kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" tanyanya. Kemudian dijawab sendiri. "Kau sedang bicara dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Orang yang akan menguasai dunia. Aku selalu menang, karena itu aku selalu benar. Aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku. Polisi tidak bisa menghentikanku."

Imayoshi menepk dahi. Ia lupa _quote_ Akashi yang satu itu.

"Lagipula, aku tidak seperti bos Hanamiya yang sebelumnya. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Mendengar pernyataan Akashi barusan, barulah Imayoshi merasa lebih lega. Benar! Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah percaya. Baik pada Hanamiya, maupun pada Akashi.

"Oh, iya. Ada satu tugas lagi."

Imayoshi menegakkan tubuhnya. Kalau tugasnya berat lagi, Imayoshi akan minta kenaikan upah Hanamiya sekarang juga.

"Tugas apa?"

"Aku ingin Makoto menyelidiki seseorang."

Entah Imayoshi harus senang atau sedih mendengarnya. Hanamiya tidak mendapat tugas yang berat─hanya menyelidiki. Di sisi lain ia tak bisa minta upah dinaikkan.

"Hm. Siapa?"

"Pasien ruang Anggrek di kamar nomor 9, Aomine Daiki. Selidiki ia dan hubungannya dengan Tetsuya."

Pada akhirnya, kisah percintaan Akashi malah dibuat susah olehnya sendiri.

.

.

Balik lagi ke rumah Kagami. Setelah melalui beberapa gerakan dasar ini-itu dan berlatih tarian jurus pertama, Eikichi Nebuya izin menggunakan kamar mandinya karena tidak sempat bekerja kalau harus pulang ke rumah dulu.

Menunggu giliran mandi, Kagami latihan sendiri sambil tertawa dalam hati.

"Aku sudah menghapal tarian jurus pertama! Kali ini, akan kuhentikan perbuatan dosamu, Aomine! Ahahaha!"

Oke! Sampai di sini, segalanya terlihat jelas.

.

.

Suatu keberuntungan karena pihak dapur belum selesai memasak khusus untuk Akashi. Ingat dengan Murasakibara, si pelayan kantin yang jadi incaran Himuro? Nah, makhluk titan itu yang membuat kegiatan memasak terganggu dengan proses icip-icip sampai habisnya.

Belum dapat nampan sarapan, berarti Kuroko punya alasan untuk mangkir dari tuntutan segera menjenguk Akashi. Ia pun pergi ke ruang jaga. Dokter Midorima ternyata sudah datang bersama Kasamatsu Yukio. _Lilium longiflorum_ sedang ditata rapi oleh mereka sambil menunggu jadwal jaga.

"Oh, Kuroko! Kau sudah datang? Cepat sekali!" Yukio memuji. "Beda dengan si pirang itu. Seenaknya saja dia lari dari tugas!" Ups! Sepertinya ada yang sedang rindu. Kuroko ingat, Kise minta cuti pada Nijimura karena mesti pemotretan di daerah perbukitan. Sebagai ganti cuti kerjad tiga hari, Kise mesti cuti dari kegiatan _modeling_ -nya selama satu bulan. Tidak imbang memang. Bodohnya Kise, ia menerima persyaratan.

"Sudahlah! Bicara mengenai si pirang itu membuatku jengkel!"

"Kok!" protes Midorima, sambil menaikkan frame kacamata. "Yang mulai bicara tentang Kise, 'kan kamu sendiri, _nanodayo_."

Kasamatsu menghentakkan kaki kesal. Ia baru mau protes ketika ada suara yang begitu ramah terdengar di ujung lorong.

"Ah! Pagi yang cerah, ya? Ada Midorima, Kasamatsu, dan …, siapa namamu, nak? Aku lupa."

Kuroko merasakan denyutan perih di dalam dadanya. Midorima diingat. Kasamatsu diingat. Kok Kuroko tidak?

Kasamatsu menjawab. "Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, dokter."

"Ahahaha! Maaf, bukan bermaksud melupakanmu, Kuroko. Kau tahu, aku ini mulai pikun. Maklum sudah tua."

Kuroko tersenyum dipaksakan. "Aku mengerti, dokter Kiyoshi."

"Duh! Jangan panggil aku Kiyoshi. Dulu pernah ada yang memanggilku Kiyoshi, ternyata aku salah. Dia memanggil Kiyoshi Miyaji si tukang masak. Aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Lagipula, aku tidak bawa-bawa nanas!"

Kuroko akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat yang terakhir. "Jadi, aku harus memanggil dokter Teppei, begitu?"

Kiyoshi mengangguk ceria. "Ya! Begitu lebih baik."

"Dokter!" ada suara Koganei, nih. "Kau sudah datang? Maaf, ayo kutemani menjenguk Mitobe."

"Ah!" Kiyoshi menepuk dahi. "Karena asyik bicara dengan Kuroko, aku sampai lupa kalau aku mau menjenguk Mitobe. Ahahaha! Maklum, sudah tua."

Kuroko membatin. Tidakkah Kiyoshi sudah terlalu parah pelupanya? Ia bahkan bisa lupa untuk menemui pasiennya!

"Sudah dulu, ya, Midorima, Kasamatsu, dan Kuroko. Aku pergi dulu."

Kiyoshi dan Koganei pun pergi.

"Aku mau pergi menemui Nijimura." Kasamatsu, rindu, galau, akhirnya ikut pergi juga.

Tinggalah Kuroko dan Midorima di ruang jaga. Berdua. Midorima memegang bunga. Entah mengapa, Kuroko jadi canggung sendiri. Kondisi ini mirip-mirip adegan di manga shoujo, ya? Dalam kepala, ia kerepotan membuat topik pembicaraan.

"Etto…, dokter Midorima datangnya pagi, ya?"

"Bukannya kau lebih pagi?"

Kuroko menggeleng cepat. "Ini karena Akashi- _kun_ yang menyuruhku," cicitnya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Akashi memang suka seenaknya. Kau sabar saja, ya."

Kuroko terkekeh hambar. Saat melirik sosok Midorima, tiba-tiba ia jadi merasa kecil. Senyum mencela diri sendiri membentuk di bibirnya.

"Aku kagum dengan dokter Midorima yang mau mengurusi pasien di ruang Anggrek dengan setulus hati."

Kalimatnya murni dengan kekaguman. Kuroko tidak bermaksud apapun. Midorima saja yang langsung malu sendiri mendengar pujian Kuroko.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Kuroko?"

Baru juga satu pujian yang diucap Kuroko, Midorima merasakan panas dingin di tengkuknya. Dalam gerakan patah-patah, ia menoleh ke arah koridor. Midorima langsung histeris. Akashi tengah melotot ke arahnya.

"Maaf, Kuroko! Aku mesti pergi ke kantin! Aku lupa belum sarapan! Dadah!"

.

.

Seseorang pernah berkata pada Kuroko bahwa untuk mendekati seorang dokter, maka ada dua pilihan: jadi pasien, atau jadi perawat.

Kuroko sudah jadi perawat. Jelas sekali kalau dia tidak mau jadi pasien, 'kan? Tapi lucunya, ia tetap tak mendapat perhatian lebih─setidaknya satu─ dari tiga dokter yang bekerja di ruangan Anggrek.

Dokter pertama bernama Kiyoshi Teppei, 39 tahun. Kepribadiannya ramah, menyenangkan, enak diajak bicara, suka bercanda, dan tinggi (lumayan untuk perbaikan keturunan). Tapi Kuroko langsung menggeleng untuk Kiyoshi. Terlalu tua. Lagipula Kuroko juga sering dilupakan oleh dokter satu itu.

Yang kedua adalah dokter Imayoshi Shuuichi, 30 tahun. Beliau tampan, senyumnya maut, badan kekar, umurnya mapan. Sayang, kekurangannya fatal banget. Si dokter sudah bertunangan.

Ketiga adalah Midorima Shintarou. Beliau adalah dokter paling muda di ruang Anggrek, 27 tahun. _Tsundere_. Karena jadwal _shift_ -nya sama, mereka sering berkumpul bersama perawat lain di ruang jaga. Tapi entah mengapa di saat hanya berdua (yang mestinya jadi momen penting), si dokter suka gelisah sendiri.

Katanya, "Serasa akan ada gunting yang melayang."

Entahlah. Kuroko tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Sementara itu, Kagami dan Eikichi sudah tiba di rumah sakit.

.

.

Akhirnya, kita sampai pada waktu yang benar. Setelah melayangkan pertanyaan, suasana kamar dengan nomor 9 dilanda hening. Alis Aomine bergerak semakin menajam. Kagami sendiri malah sibuk melompat maju mundur dalam posisi siap menyerang.

"Beb─"

Alarm dalam kepala Kagami langsung menjerit begitu Aomine menjulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya. Telapak tangannya menggenggam kuat.

"HIYAAAAA!" Satu serangan dilancarkan.

Aomine dilanda panik. _Perawatnya menggila!_

.

.

"Tetsuya, aku akan segera berangkat."

"Hm."

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa lagi, Akashi- _kun_. Kau menunggu apa? Katanya mau berangkat."

"Kau sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. Tentang peraturan kita."

"Aku tidak lupa. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengucapkan lebih dulu?"

"Hm? Jadi kau mau aku yang memulai?" Bibir tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, _ittekimasu_."

Bibir mengerucut. Pipi menggembung. " _Itterashai."_

 _._

 _._

Anggap saja ini cerita tambahan. Di kala senja hendak menghampiri dan shift sudah berganti, bukannya pulang ke rumah, Midorima justru (sok) galau di koridor menuju ruang utama. Pujian Kuroko mengulang lagi dalam benaknya.

" _Aku kagum dengan dokter Midorima yang mau mengurusi pasien di ruang Anggrek dengan setulus hati. Apalagi mengurus Akashi_."

Blush! Pipi Midorima merona hebat.

"A-anak itu!" ucapnya terbata. Napasnya cuping hidung.

Tiba-tiba, Midorima tersadar. Kok dia jadi berdebar karena ucapan Kuroko, sih? Ini tidak boleh terjadi, putusnya. Midorima tidak boleh merona karena sosok selain Takao.

 _Eh, bukan gitu juga!_ Midorima frustasi sendiri.

Heh! Kuroko tidak tahu saja. Sebenarnya dokter yang bernama lengkap Midorima Shintarou juga sudah tidak betah mengurusi para pasien penghuni ruang Anggrek.

Di saat langit sudah makin gelap, pintu direktur diketuk. Aida Riko mempersilakan tamu di balik pintu untuk masuk. Lalu tersuguhlah wajah penuh kerutan dokter Midorima Shintarou.

"Oh, Midorima! Ada apa?"

"Aku minta ditugaskan ke ruang lain! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi bekerja di sana!" amuknya.

"Eeeeh? Mana bisa begitu! Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi dokter yang akan mengurus mereka?"

"Aku tidak peduli, _nodayo_! Kalau permintaanku tidak dikabulkan, aku akan menulis surat pengunduran diri!"

Aida Riko tersentak. Sikap santainya dibuang. "Duh, tenang dulu, Midorima. Aku mengerti kesulitanmu."

"Kalau mengerti, buruan ganti dokter di ruangan Anggrek dengan dokter lain!"

Dokter lain mana mau bekerja di ruang Anggrek. Hanya Midorima dan Kiyoshi Teppei si hati besi saja yang masih bertahan di sana.

Aida Riko memutar otak. Begitu sebuah ide melintas, tekad dibulatkan, Riko berucap lantang, "Begini saja, Midorima. Bagaimana kalau kita buat sebuah kesepakatan?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. Arogansi menguasainya. Tapi toh, karena penasaran ia termakan juga.

"Penawaran apa?"

Riko menarik sudut bibir. "Bagaimana dengan kenaikan gaji 1%?"

"Serendah itukah aku di matamu?!" Midorima mendadak sensitif. Manajernya memang pelit!

Berat hati, Riko menaikkan pewaran.

"Kalau begitu gajinya naik 2%."

Midorima menarik meja. "Aku akan mulai menulis surat pengunduran diri."

"Heeehhh?!" jeritan menggema. Riko kini panas dingin.

"Aku naikkan jadi 5%!"

Midorima sudah menulis satu paragraf.

"Tunggu, Midorima! Kalem-kalem dikit, lah. Pelankan cara menulismu. Gajimu aku naikkan 6%. Mau?"

Midorima mencari tip x. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia salah tanggal.

"Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau 7%?"

Selama angka puluhan belum muncul, Midorima takkan berhenti.

"Midorima, 9% deh."

Yosh! Tinggal tanda tangan.

"Kenaikan gaji 20%, dah!"

Hening sejenak. Ini baru penawaran namanya.

Midorima mulai berpikir. Dengan bonus sebesar itu, gajinya akan setara dengan dokter spesialis saraf. Itu jumlah yang lumayan. Tapi tetap saja, jika dibandingkan dengan dokter spesialis ortopedi gajinya masih jauh tertinggal di bawah. Tapi…, tapi…, kenaikan gaji 20% itu lumayan, lho!

Meski Midorima sudah mulai kebingungan, Aida Riko belum berhenti. Tangannya terulur, yakin kalau pada pewarannya kali ini Midorima pasti tunduk.

"Kenaikan gaji 20% plus foto-foto eksklusif Takao Kazunari dari segala sudut saat dia SMP."

Bantingan meja terdengar. Kertas pengunduran diri melayang. Kecepatan berjalan Midorima menuju meja kerja Riko sudah _inhuman._ Kedua tangan bergerak meraih tangan Riko.

"DEAL!"

Riko menghela napas. Lega hati ini, bang!

"Tapi ini bukannya karena aku mau foto Takao, lho! Aku setuju dengan gajinya saja!"

Riko memutar netranya malas. Berdusta saja sana sampai kiamat, Riko tidak peduli. Yang penting ruang Anggrek tetap ada dokter.

.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

Chapter 4 selesai! Yeeeeyyy! Minggu kemarin saya kena writer block. Jadi saya mencari tantangan hidup biar pikiran _fresh._ Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu buruk, ya? Maaf _subtitle_ chapter 4 kurang nyambung. Sebenarnya inti dari chapter 4 adalah Akashi yang mengira Aomine adalah saingannya.

Buat review, fav, dan follow, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Peluk dan cium sayang untuk kalian! Ah, reviewnya saya balas lewat PM. Silakan protes kalau ternyata ada yang terlewat. Saya lumayan maso, kok *apaan*.

Nah, buat **Ruka** , saya sudah berusaha menambahkan scene mereka. Semoga suka, ya? Terima kasih untuk reviewnya!

 _See you later!_ Reviewnya saya tunggu!


	5. Destiny

Sepasang kaki bersepatu kulit mahal berjalan menyusuri lorong ruang Anggrek. Meja informasi adalah tujuannya. Ia berjalan penuh keangkuhan. Auranya menguarkan sosok kelas atas.

Rambut merah gelap, sepasang mata beriris _ruby_ , kulit yang mulai keriput di sekitar mata, tentu semua tahu betul siapa yang berkunjung hari itu. Tuan Besar Akashi Masaomi, ayah Akashi Seijuuro. Kandung. Satu-satunya. Datang untuk pertama kali dengan bonus ekspresi masam dan tatapan berbisa.

Di hadapan perawat, ia langsung menodong bertanya. "Kudengar, anakku dirawat di sini."

Baik Kise maupun Kasamatsu yang bernasib malang hingga harus berada di ruang jaga kala itu, menelan ludah dengan kepayahan. Konyol. Meski Akashi yang ini tidak membawa gunting ke mana-mana, mereka berdua terus mengkhawatirkan keadaan setiap organ tubuh mereka setelah pertemuan tak terduga ini. Salah ucap, takutnya mereka pulang dinas dalam keadaan tidak utuh lagi. Fisik ataupun psikis.

Akashi Masaomi benar-benar menyebar aura pembunuh sadis!

"Hei, aku bertanya pada kalian," bicara si tuan besar mulai menuntut.

Daerah akral serasa telah membeku. Pikiran kacau. Kasamatsu dan Kise berada dalam posisi terjepit. Setelah sekian lama hiatus, _genre_ cerita berubah menjadi _thriller_.

.

.

Tapi, bohong.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Aka x Nurse!Kuro, Ao x Nurse!Kaga, and many other

Warning : tidak ada rumah sakit yang seperti ini, kok.  
EyD berantakan, bahasa kadang baku kadang enggak. Alur cepat di chapter ini.

.

.

Di siang yang dirundung mendung, Akashi mendapatkan laporan dari salah satu budaknya, Hanamiya Makoto. Lembar pertama berisi data salah satu pegawainya yang dicurigai membocorkan rahasia perusahaan. Akashi menulis dalam notes kecilnya bahwa ia akan mem- _blacklist_ pegawai kampret tersebut.

Akashi membalik halaman kedua yang berisi data dengan judul perselingkuhan Tetsuya─ _ehem!_ Sepertinya, Akashi perlu merevisi judul yang ia berikan untuk lembar laporan tersebut. Yang barusan terlalu ambigu.

"Aomine Daiki…, teman SMA…, duduk sebangku…, kombinasi unggulan di tim basket…, " gumam Akashi, membaca tiap poin dalam laporan Hanamiya sambil berpikir.

"Mencurigakan."

Ia positif mengira Aomine memiliki sesuanu dengan perawat tercintanya.

Makin dibaca ke bawah, makin panas hati Akashi. Siapa yang menyangka hubungan Aomine dan Kuroko dahulu begitu lengket seperti _milkshake_ kesukaan si perawat tercintanya? Dari ranjang, Akashi buru-buru berpindah ke meja kerja. Laci terbawah dibuka. Tumpukan gunting digeser. Sebuah boneka _voodoo_ ia keluarkan. Sungguh! Mestinya setiap perawat memeriksa isi laci dan lemari tiap pasiennya!

"Aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangiku." Akashi sudah gelap mata dan hati.

Kalimat tak jelas mulai ia rapalkan. Entah darimana Akashi mempelajarinya. Mungkin memang benar ia titisan iblis─iblis yang tampan- _uh! Petir menyambar asal. Bunyinya nyaring. Ini cuaca kok bisa pas sekali?_

Tepat pada saat itu, Kuroko yang dinas sore masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Kedatangan yang tidak terduga. Akashi buru-buru menyembunyikan boneka _voodoo_ -nya meski ritualnya baru setengah berjalan.

"Akashi _-kun_ , aku baru selesai membeli pesananmu."

Akashi tak terlalu mendengarkan dan mengomel, "Tetsuya, kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu?"

Kuroko menjawab dengan nada heran tapi wajahnya masih _emotionless_. "Yang menyuruhku tidak perlu mengetuk pintu 'kan Akashi _-kun_ sendiri."

Akashi rupanya termakan peraturan buatannya sendiri.

Si rambut merah menutup berkas berisi data korban kutukannya dengan kalem. Ia tidak ingin perbuatan laknatnya diketahui pujaan hati. Dalam kepala ia berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat Kuroko keluar dari kamarnya.

"Buatkan aku, Tetsuya. Segera."

Kuroko menurut dan pergi ke dapur. Akashi masih berpikir. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroko kembali dengan cangkir porselen dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerja. Kalimat sopan diucap agar Akashi segera menyentuh si cangkir. Namun Akashi malah bergeming. Kuroko makin heran.

"Akashi _-kun_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko akhirnya.

Akashi menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Bukan! Kuroko bukannya perhatian atau apa dengan Akashi. Dia hanya bertanya kok!

"Tetsuya, bisa kau cek dokumen dari divisi keuangan bulan lalu? Lakukan di dapur saja supaya kau lebih tenang mengerjakannya."

 _Plis_ , Akashi! Kuroko itu perawat, bukan sekretaris pribadimu.

Setengah dari perintah itu memang tidak terjangkau akal, namun Tetsuya memilih berdamai dan mengambil berkas dari tangan Akashi. Dapur mungkin bukan tempat yang buruk untuk kencan dengan kalkulator. Hitung-hitung bisa menjauh sebentar dari Akashi. Kalau ia bertemu kasir yang sudah biasa main uang, Kuroko justru beruntung.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ke dapur. Kau bisa memanggil─"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Pergilah, Tetsuya."

Diusir begitu, Kuroko akhirnya keluar juga dari kamar nomor 4. Menutup pintu, Kuroko termangu. Ia heran. Hari ini Akashi sudah terlampau aneh. Pertama minta dibelikan susu kambing, kedua banyak diam, ketiga menyuruh Kuroko keluar dari ruangannya, dan keempat menyela ucapan Kuroko.

Sekali lagi, Kuroko bukannya perhatian atau apa dengan Akashi. Dia hanya bingung saja.

Ini kenapa Kuroko jadi _tsundere_ begini?

Ditinggal di ruangan seorang diri, Akashi tanpa rasa bersalah melanjutkan ritual guna-gunanya. Di ruangan lain, Aomine mengeluh gatal-gatal. Entah karena mantra Akashi manjur atau karena Aomine memang mencari modus supaya disentuh Kagami. Habis, tempat yang gatal itu…,

"Kagami, gatal nih. Coba kau oleskan bedak ke pantatku."

Bukannya dioles bedak dengan tangan lembut Kagami, Aomine justru ditampar.

"Dasar mesum!"

Ngomong-ngomong, keadaan Aomine sudah sangat membaik. Tinggal mengikuti terapi dan tak akan lama lagi ia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa dibantu. Mungkin karena rumah sakit Teiko begitu handal menanganinya. Mungkin juga karena setiap hari bertemu dengan orang terkasih─ _sepihak_.

Aomine mengusap pipinya. Berkat rasa sakit di pipi, gatal jadi tak dirasa lagi. Tapi bukan berarti ia menyerah dengan Kagami.

"Tapi ini beneran gatal. Lihat sendiri gih."

Aomine hendak memelorotkan celananya sendiri. Kagami buru-buru menghentikan dengan mengancam akan melemparkan baki aluminium.

"Memang kau habis melakukan apa sampai daerah sana gatal-gatal?" Kagami berusaha mengkaji. Ia duduk di bangku di samping ranjang. "Kalau jawabanmu tidak masuk akal, aku akan pergi!" ancamnya.

"Mana aku tahu!" Aomine menjawab nyolot. "Sepertinya aku kena santet." Ajaibnya, jawaban asal Aomine benar.

Beda kamar nomor 4, beda kamar nomor 9, beda lagi suasana di kamar nomor 5.

Untuk hari ini, Mayuzumi Chihiro dilanda perasaan gusar. Padahal dokter Kiyoshi Teppei malam kemarin datang dan memberikan kabar gembira bahwa besok ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

Apa mungkin Chihiro tidak suka keluar dari rumah sakit?

Apa ia juga terlanjur betah seperti Akashi?

Ada gebetannya di RS Teiko ini?

Perawat ruang Anggrek jugakah?

Ho! Tentu bukan. Alasan sedihnya memang beda sama sekali.

Sewaktu bangun setelah 7 jam terlelap, Mayuzumi mengecek ponsel. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah penunjuk waktu. Jam dinding di ruangannya terlalu menyakitkan mata. Warnanya kuning, berpadu merah dan hijau lalu diberi sedikit sentuhan oranye. Pilihan Kise gitu, lho!

Yang kedua adalah aplikasi email. Dua hari yang lalu, novelnya _release_. Dan ia begitu penasaran dengan pendapat publik dengan hasil pikirannya.

Dan, _booo_! Email yang masuk sudah ada _bejibun_! Mirisnya, ada saja email tak jelas yang isinya mengupat.

.

 _Novel lo seperti biasa, bosenin! Sadar gak? Dasar kelam lo! Ceritanya mudah ditebak lagi. Mestinya lo ngikutin jaman! Ini saran gue lho ya. Topik yang lagi mencuat itu tentang LGBT. Coba lo bikin cerita tentang itu. Kalo lo bisa, baru gue ngakuin lo._

.

Mayuzumi sudah bosan dan pasrah disebut suram, tapi tidak dengan sebutan kelam, sekalipun dua kata itu sebenarnya bermakna sama. Inginnya Mayuzumi membalas email tersebut dengan mengupat balik. Tapi─hello! Profesional tidak seperti itu!

Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menyanggupi tantangan? Masalahnya, imajinasi Mayuzumi tidak sampai. Dia juga tidak punya pengalaman pribadi untuk diangkat.

"Mayuchin!" Pintu bergetar karena dibuka paksa. Mayuzumi pasang ekspresi datar karena sudah terbiasa. "Bersyukurlah pada Yang Maha Kuasa karena kau bisa bertemu lagi dengan aku yang luar biasa ini- _ssu_!"

Melirik malas ke pintu masuk, Mayuzumi menemukan Kise slalala tengah berpose. Jari lentik dibentuk _peace_. Satu mata dikedipkan nakal. Mayuzumi ingin muntah. Gaya Kise barusan itu homo banget!

Tiba-tiba, selintas cahaya melesat dari sisi samping kepala Mayuzumi. Latar belakangnya gelap, mengimitasi _anime_ di mana tokoh utamanya yang sudah puber meminum obat yang membuatnya kembali ke masa kanak-kanak.

"KISE!" serunya, out of character. "Biarkan aku mengobservasi kehidupanmu selama satu hari!"

Setengah terkejut, setengah lagi heran, bahu Kise pun melorot sebelah. Entah, perbedaan antara terkejut dan heran itu apa. Kise terperangah karena Mayuzumi tumben sekali bersemangat. Atasan seragam perawat yang berantakan ikut turun, menampilkan bekas kekerasan Kasamatsu yang membuat Mayuzumi makin yakin dengan niatnya.

.

.

"Lho, Kuroko?" Nijimura yang keliling ruangan menyapa Kuroko yang baru selesai dari dapur mengerjakan tugas dari Akashi- _sama_. "Kau tidak ada di ruangan Akashi?"

Kuroko mengibaskan berkas di tangannya. Pertanyaan Nijimura tak perlu dijawab. "Akashi _-kun_ menyuruhku menghitung ini di ruang jaga," katanya kalem.

Nijimura pamer wajah bodoh. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali tujuan Akashi dalam tindakannya kali ini. Dan Kuroko tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Senpai, aku mau tanya."

Nijimura meliriknya. Ekspresinya cuek. "Tanyakan saja."

"Kagami di mana sekarang?"

Setelah operan jaga, Kuroko tak melihat Kagami lagi. Padahal Kuroko sudah melewati koridor berkali-kali demi kebutuhan Akashi yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting.

"Tadi Aomine mengeluh sakit perut, jadi Kagami ke ruangannya. Begitu sih, yang kutahu," kata Nijimura. "Tapi, beberapa menit yang lalu aku melihatnya mengambil gulungan perban," ia melanjutkan. "Dia mengambil banyak sekali. Aku penasaran itu untuk apa."

Berdasarkan berbagai petunjuk yang terkumpul, Kuroko menebak-nebak apa yang kira-kira tengah terjadi pada Kagami. Bisa jadi, Aomine mengeluh sakit perut jadi minta perbannya diganti. _Tidak masuk akal!_

Tapi desas-desusnya, keadaan Aomine hari ini memang tidak fit kok! Tahulah kenapa.

Sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, Kuroko tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Senyum kecil tercipta. Ia bergumam, "Aku tidak boleh mengganggu Kagami sekarang."

Duh! Kamu salah pilih, Kuroko sayang. Kagami sedang butuh bantuan banget saat ini.

Makin jauh berjalan, Nijimura makin gelisah. Kuroko mah _calm_ aja. Nijimura merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di arah ruang jaga. Hingga akhirnya, Nijimura bisa melihat mendung di daerah sana. Jantungnya serasa bisa berhenti kapan saja.

"Mampus!"

Keduanya berhenti berjalan. Tatapannya begitu polos. Kuroko yang mendengar lirihan Nijimura menelengkan kepala. "Ada apa?" Namun Nijimura tidak menjawab.

Kuroko akhirnya mencoba melihat ke arah yang sama. Manik birunya bertemu dengan sosok angkuh yang berdiri di depan meja informasi. Rambut merah gelap, kulit yang keriput karena usia, dan aura membunuh. Siapakah beliau? Makin hari makin banyak orang baru saja dalam hidupnya.

Tapi kok Kuroko rasanya akrab dengan aura seperti ini?

Persetan dengan kebingungan Kuroko. Ia bisa melihat Kise dan Kasamatsu yang menghadapi pria tersebut sedang kesulitan. Sepertinya mereka dimarahi.

"Ma-maaf," Nijimura tiba-tiba berlari. Kise dan Kasamatsu menghela napas lega saat ini.

"Permisi, Tuan. Saya perawat Nijimura, kepala ruangan di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Kelihatannya teman saya tidak bisa membantu Tuan."

Pria itu menoleh pada Nijimura. Ekspresinya garang.

"Sebaiknya kau jawab dengan benar pertanyaanku. Apakah benar Akashi Seijuuro ada di rumah sakit ini?"

Nijimura diam sebentar. Sebagai perawat yang dahulu pernah merawat Akashi, ia paham kondisi. Akashi, ketika sudah sembuh dan dinyatakan boleh pulang oleh dokter, justru menolak dan memilih untuk tetap ada di rumah sakit. Salah satu alasannya adalah orang ini.

Akashi Masaomi, ayah kandung Akashi Seijuuro.

"Pasien dengan nama Akashi Seijuuro tidak-"

 _Zzttt!_

Harusnya Nijimura berbohong. Tapi tatapan Masaomi terlalu bengis. Nijimura takut kuku jarinya akan dicabut kalau ia berbohong.

Sebenarnya seperti apa keluarga Akashi di mata para perawat ruang Anggrek? Pengusaha besarkah? _Yakuza_ -kah?

"Maksud saya, pasien dengan nama Akashi Seijuuro ada di kamar nomor 4."

Kise dan Kasamatsu melotot pada Nijimura yang baru saja membocorkan rahasia level dunia.

"Nijimura- _senpai_!" Kise meringis tak percaya. Langsung dipelototi oleh Masaomi. Kasamatsu sigap menahan lengan Kise, entah buat apa. Takut hilang mungkin.

"Aku akan ke sana."

Nijimura mengggeleng keras. "Biarkan salah satu perawat kami mengantar Anda." Dan tokoh utama kita yang diam saja sedari tadi akhirnya kembali jadi perhatian. "Kuroko, antarkan dia ke kamar Akashi."

Kuroko menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Nijimura menganggukkan kepala.

Kuroko baru bekerja sekitar tiga-empat bulan, jadi belum banyak tahu. Tapi ia mengerti kondisi yang terjadi saat ini. Kise yang menepuk dahi dan Kasamatsu yang berwajah cemas. Ada yang salah dari ayah yang ingin menemui anaknya.

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya, pintu kamar Akashi dibuka saat mantra belum selesai diucap. Akashi, panik sendiri, menyembunyikan kembali boneka _voodoo_ , meniup lilin, dan menyimpan segala keperluan ritual di dalam laci paling bawah. Menoleh ke pintu, Akashi berniat memuji kedatangan Kuroko yang selalu berhasil membuatnya jantungan. Namun yang ia dapatkan justru membuat jantungnya lemah berdenyut.

"Apa kabarmu, Seijuuro? Jadi di sini kau melarikan selama ini?"

Mungkin di ruangan yang lain, korbannya sudah memasang penangkal dan mantra jahat Akashi berbalik. Jadilah Akashi yang tertimpa sial. Kesialan dalam bentuk Akashi Masaomi. Ketakutan dan kebencian Akashi menggumpal di tenggorokan. Memanggil jadi susah.

"Ayah…, kok bisa…?" Akashi mengumpat sekretaris kantornya yang tidak becus. Akashi kan sudah bilang untuk merahasiakan tempatnya dirawat!

Akashi berpindah menatap Kuroko. Si imut itu malah pasang _poker_ _face_! Tentu saja. _Hah…_

Menghormati privasi, Kuroko berniat keluar. Tapi baru mau izin, Akashi menyuruhnya membuat kopi untuk ayahnya.

Kuroko menurut. Selagi di dapur, Akashi dan Masaomi duduk berhadapan di sofa. Suara percakapan ayah-anak yang mengalir Kuroko hadang dengan menguatkan denting sendok mengaduk cangkir. Tidak sopan, sih, memang.

"Hampir setengah tahun kau menghilang dari rumah utama," ucap Masaomi, penuh senyum di sofa di ruang tengah. Kakinya menyilang. "Kau tak tahu betapa malunya aku memiliki anak sepertimu."

Sunyi sesaat. Akashi tak membalas. Saat itulah Kuroko masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Silakan diminum." Kuroko telaten meletakkan teh di atas meja. Satu untuk Masaomi, satu lagi untuk Akashi. Untuk kali ini, Kuroko serius ingin keluar ruangan. Kalimatnya sudah di ujung lidah. Tapi dari bawah meja, Akashi menahan tangannya. Masaomi yang menyadari hanya menautkan alis.

"Akashi _-kun_?" Kuroko berusaha membebaskan tangannya. Dan Akashi menatapnya. Nanar, putus asa, ingin dilindungi…, Kuroko melihat sebuah permintaan di mata tersebut.

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku._

Kuroko menghela napas. Terlalu menyedihkan. Akashi yang seenaknya tiba-tiba memohon. Ini saat yang tepat untuk menghukum si setan merah nan tampan ini. Tapi Kuroko bodoh. Ia tak bisa mengabaikan pasiennya. Setidaknya, status Akashi secara administrasi memang pasien.

"Maaf, saya akan menemani Akashi _-kun_ selama Anda berada di sini."

Bahu Akashi terangkat saat Kuroko akhirnya duduk di sampingnya. Rasanya jauh lebih tenang. Ia mungkin sedikit memanfaatkan Kuroko kali ini. Ia tahu ayahnya tidak akan menghancurkan imej di hadapan orang lain. Karena itu ia ingin Kuroko tetap ada di sampingnya.

Secara refleks, pegangannya pada jemari Kuroko mengerat.

Masaomi di pihak lawan menggertakkan gigi.

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin aku mengatakannya di depan orang lain. Tidak masalah," Masaomi mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Aku ingin kau kembali ke rumah utama. Pertunanganmu yang sempat tertunda sudah aku bereskan. Sebulan lagi, pestanya akan diselenggarakan."

Kalau ini FTV, Kuroko mau pura-pura kaget biar kelihatan dramatis. Namun tidak. Kuroko juga bukan tipe yang mudah dipacu adrenalinnya. Kuroko hanya menatap Masaomi dan berpikir, _"Pertunangan, ya? Klise."_

"Aku tidak mau, Otou _-san_."

 _Ini juga klise._

"Apa jawabanmu barusan, Seijuuro?"

Akashi menjawab lebih lantang. "Aku tidak mau, Otou _-san_."

Masaomi berdiri. Tangannya melayang. Suara nyaring meledak. Melihat ke kiri, pipi Akashi sudah bengkak. Pasti akan lebam. Kuroko jelas terkejut. Oke! Persetan dengan klise.

"Tuan-"

"Kau masih bersikeras menolak pertunangan? Kau-"

"Tuan, tolong jangan berbuat kekerasan di rumah sakit!" Kuroko mencoba melerai. Tapi ia terlalu gemulai untuk tugas satu ini.

" _Bastard_! Kau memukul anakmu sendiri?!"

"Akashi _-kun_ , kau jangan ikut-ikutan!"

Masaomi mengakhiri setelah memukul pipi Akashi satu kali lagi. Lebamnya mulai terlihat. Kuroko sudah tidak bisa menggunakan kalimat bernada lembut lagi. Nafas terengah, Kuroko mengusir dengan nada tinggi.

"Tuan, sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari ruangan ini! Atau akan kupanggilkan satpam kemari!"

Masaomi berdecak. Ia mengupat untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Lalu akhirnya pergi. Tinggallah Kuroko dan Akashi. Berdua. Kuroko mendekat. Wajahnya cemas.

"Astaga, Akashi _-kun_! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Lihat, pipimu lebam begini. Apa salahnya kau terima pertunangan itu?"

Akashi tersenyum kecut. Kuroko terlalu menggampangkan masalah.

"Bisa kaulihat, aku tidak tertarik pada wanita. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengikuti kemauan ayahku?"

"Ya bertunangan saja tanpa cinta. Toh, tidak apa-apa."

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko di pipinya.

"Aku tidak mau pernikahan tanpa cinta, Tetsuya. Kalau ada orang lain yang kucintai, buat apa aku menikah dengan yang lain. Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku, sih?"

Pipi Kuroko bersemu merah. Tangannya ditarik.

"Aku akan mengompres pipimu. Tunggu aku mengambil lap dan air dingin."

Akashi mengangguk. "Hm."

.

.

Kuroko melepas handuk dingin dari pipi kebiruan Akashi.

"Apa ayah Akashi _-kun_ selalu begitu? Maksudku emm…, mengerti 'kan?"

Akashi membuang napas. Ia malas membahas ini. "Kadang-kadang," katanya. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, kadang ia main kekerasan."

Kuroko menganggukkan kepala. Suasana hening lagi. Dan Akashi mengeluh asal.

"Tetsuya, rasanya malam ini aku akan kesulitan tidur."

Setelah bosan berhari-hari menulis diagnosa "Risiko Perilaku Kekerasan", Kuroko akhirnya bisa mengangkat diagnosa aktual terbaru. _Insomnia_. Sebagai seorang perawat, Kuroko merasa _down_ tahu kalau masalah pasiennya justru bertambah.

"Baiklah, akan kubantu Akashi _-kun_ mencari cara agar bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini."

"Tak perlu." Seringai terbentuk di bibir Akashi.

Kuroko mengangkat wajah kebingungan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah tahu caranya."

Satu tarikan, dan Kuroko jatuh ke ranjang bersama Akashi. Ia dipeluk dan tak bisa melepaskan diri. Digulingkan, hingga kini keduanya tidur bersisian.

"Akashi _-kun_!" Kuroko menggeram.

"Aku mau tidur, Tetsuya. Diamlah."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah sendiri!"

Akashi terkekeh.

"Tidak mau."

Kuroko sekali lagi memberontak. Ia mencoba menawar. "Tapi ini masih terlalu sore untuk tidur. Masih jam empat."

"Biarkan." Keras kepala itu kadang diperlukan.

"Kita belum mandi."

"Kalau begitu mau mandi bersamaku?" _Ogah!_

"Kita tidak bisa langsung tidur." Sebelum tidur harusnya sikat gigi dulu, cuci kaki, lalu minum obat cacing.

"Sttt," Akashi berbisik. Ia mendekat lagi. Kali ini ia berbisik tepat di telinga teman tidur. Nafas hangatnya beradu dengan permukaan daun telinga. Suaranya serak. "Diamlah, Tetsuya."

Dibisiki dengan cara seperti itu, siapa yang tidak meleleh?

Pasrah, Kuroko akhirnya diam. Menit berlalu, sewaktu melirik ke samping, ia menemukan Akashi sudah dengan mata terpejam. Terlihat begitu …, entahlah.

 _Tidak seperti iblis, pokoknya._

Kelopak mata si biru mulai terasa berat. Pelan-pelan, ia ikut terpejam. Namun hanya sebentar. Karena Kuroko langsung sadar diri. Tuhan, ia nyaris tidur bersama pasiennya.

Siku bertumpu, tubuh si biru siap dibangunkan.

Tapi─

"Kau ingin kemana, huh?"

Kuroko ditarik lagi jatuh ke kasur lagi.

"Akashi _-kun_!" geram Kuroko. "Kukira kau sudah tidur."

Akashi terkekeh. "Memang."

Jawaban Akashi hanya membuat Kuroko sakit kepala.

"Lalu kenapa-"

"Aku langsung sadar saat kau bergerak." _Bisa gitu?!_

Kadang kala Akashi memang konyol.

"Ayolah Akashi _-kun_ , aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Pasienmu 'kan hanya aku."

"Aku 'kan kadang membantu Kise _-kun_ dan Kagami _-kun_." Tidak sadarkah Kuroko bahwa menyebut nama lelaki lain di depan Akashi adalah sebuah pantangan khusus?

"Selain itu, Nijimura-"

"Tetsuya," suara rendah Akashi membuat Kuroko merinding. Alarm bahaya dalam kepala si biru menjerit. Kilatan gunting di tangan Akashi seram, oi!

"Aku lelah sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung tidur?"

Kuroko kicep. Kalau sudah main benda tajam, Kuroko kibar bendera putih, deh.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

Maaf, dua bulan fic ini terlantar (ralat kalau saya salah). Sejujurnya saya nggak nyangka saya bisa telat update. Kemarin-kemarin lancar soalnya.

Kemampuan menulis saya juga jadi sedikit tumpul. Banyak tugas di dunia nyata. Saya menulis ini pun sedang dalam kondisi stres. Ini tugas kok bisa numpuk banget juga deh. Heran saya. Abstrak semua lagi *atau saya aja yang gak ngerti sama tugas ini?*

Thanks buat yang tetap nunggu dan reviewer tercinta. Saya sayang kalian.

Permintaan maaf, saya kasih spoiler dikit, nih. Chapter berikutnya (kalau tidak ada perubahan) : Si Mungil Haizaki.

 _See you later_.


	6. Kedatangan si Mungil Haizaki

Tahu, apa kenyataan paling pahit dalam hidup Nijimura Shuuzo?

Pertama…

"Yo, Nijimura!" Imayoshi memanggil dari ujung lorong. "Hari ini aku membawa calon putraku! Ayo, Haizaki, kasih salam ke perawat Nijimura!"

Nijimura langsung dipenuhi hasrat untuk lari saat itu juga.

-kenyataan bahwa Imayoshi telah memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak yang bernama Haizaki.

Imayoshi bertunangan dengan Hanamiya saja sudah membuat Jepang geger. Sekarang, mereka mengadopsi anak yang diberi nama Haizaki Shougo. Nijimura menemukan dirinya kerap kali bertanya-tanya; keluarga macam apa yang sebenarnya ingin Imayoshi bentuk?

.

Kedua…

"Nijimura _-chan_ kok malah lari?" Haizaki kecil nyaris menangis. Imayoshi, yang belum juga sah mengadopsi, memeluk dengan protektif dan melototi Nijimura.

Takut dibedah, Nijimura akhirnya batal kabur.

"Maaf, deh."

Tanpa diduga Haizaki melepaskan diri dari calon papa. Tangannya berkacak pinggang. Ia mendengus merendahkan.

"Kalau minta maaf saja cukup, buat apa ada polisi? _Baka_!"

-kenyataan bahwa Haizaki itu luar biasa menyebalkan.

.

Ketiga…

Secara tidak diduga (lagi), Haizaki tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Nijimura. Lengan seragam perawat bersurai raven itu ditariknya. Ia membuang muka. Merasa malu-malu kucing.

"Kalau Nijimura _-chan_ mau kumaafkan," kata Haizaki, hidungnya kembang kempis. Nafsu. "Nijimura _-chan_ harus mau kencan denganku hari ini!"

Nijimura mengusap peluh di dahi. _Haizaki, sunat dulu, gih!_

-kenyataan bahwa anak berusia 7 tahun tersebut menyukai Nijimura yang sudah seperempat abad lebih dua tahun hidup di dunia.

.

 _Dan berhenti manggil gue -chan! Dilihat dari sudut manapun, baik lancip maupun tumpul, gue itu pantasnya jadi_ seme _!_

-Bila diteliti, masalah utama Nijimura sesungguhnya benar-benar sepele.

* * *

.

.  
Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi Pairing : Aka x Nurse!Kuro, Ao x Nurse!Kaga, and many other Warning : tidak ada rumah sakit seperti ini, kok.  
EyD berantakan, bahasa kadang baku kadang enggak.

.

.

* * *

Sibuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup pasien tunggal di tempat bekerja, Kuroko malah lalai mengisi kulkas di apartemen sendiri. Menambah kesialan, krisis ekonomi malah melanda. Tapi masa bodoh dengan krisis. Sudah mepet jam sarapan nih. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan Kuroko pergi ke supermarket hari ini. Termasuk juga ketukan pintu yang sekarang sedang terdengar.

"Kuroko? Buka pintunya dong."

Oh, suara Kagami! Kuroko sempat paranoid Akashi yang ada di depan pintu. Akhir-akhir ini, ia kepikiran si merah itu terus. Pertanda apakah ini? Kuroko juga tidak tahu.

Membuka pintu, sosok Kagami langsung menjulang. Wajahnya kusut.

"Ada apa, Ka-"

"KUROKO, PINJAM UANG!"

Di depan pintu apartemen orang lain, dengan jumlah tetangga yang masih lengkap, tidakkah Kagami malu berteriak seperti itu? Memang tidak. Karena kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Aku butuh uang untuk membeli bokser baru. Bokserku bolong. Begitu lebarnya, aku sampai khawatir salah memasukkan kakiku karena sudah ada tiga lubang!"

Demi menyumpal mulut Kagami yang terus mengumbar-umbar masalah bokser, uang makan seminggu Kuroko akhirnya melayang. Padahal gajian masih tiga minggu lagi.

Kedatangan Kagami hari itu memulai lembaran baru dalam hidup Kuroko yang tingkat kekonyolannya sudah tidak ketulungan. Di jadwal dinas siang, Kuroko justru datang ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi untuk sarapan.

.

.

Ehem!

Kenapa harus kantin rumah sakit?

Maaf mengecewakan, tapi jawabannya bukan karena ada Akashi di sana. Kantin rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja bisa mengambil nasi dan lauk sendiri. Jadi kalau Kuroko bayar jatah satu piring tapi isi porsinya sama dengan dua piring juga sah-sah saja. Paling, kau akan dapat pelototan pelayan sekelas titan yang iri padamu karena dia dilarang untuk makan barang dagangan.

"Lho, Kuroko?"

Mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi menundung fokus ke piring, Kuroko menemukan Izuki yang sudah selesai berbelanja di kantin ini.

"Kau kenapa ada di sini?" Baru mau menjawab, Izuki menebak sendiri sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Kangen Akashi ya?"

Kuroko tak merespon. Males, ah!

"Senpai sendiri kenapa ke sini? Sarapan?"

Izuki mengangkat nampan di tangannya. Plastik bening menghalangi makanan dari serpihan debu yang melayang. "Akashi minta sarapan dari kantin. Yang dari dapur tidak enak katanya."

Kuroko langsung mahfum. Ia melanjutkan proses _ingesti_ namun langsung terhenti lagi karena Izuki kembali bertanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Jangan membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan- _Kitakore_!" Izuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mesti fokus lagi. "Pertanyaan, apa kau ke sini untuk menemui Akashi? Kebetulan tadi Akashi sudah menanyakan jadwal dinasmu sambil membersihkan gunting kesayangannya. Dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

Kuroko merinding. Ia khawatir Izuki salah paham. "Kuharap aku libur hari ini."

"Jangan begitu, Kuroko," Izuki menasehati. "Sebentar lagi hari Kartini."

Ya, terus?

"Percayalah, habis gelap terbit terang. Akashi tidak segelap itu, kok."

Kalimat yang fana, pikir Kuroko. Setiap gunting di saku Akashi adalah bentuk nyata kegelapan yang tak terbatas!

Izuki menatap sekeliling Kuroko. Suatu kesempatan ketika ia melihat kursi di sebelah Kuroko kosong. Tanpa izin, ia langsung duduk saja di sana. Nampan diletakkan di atas meja. Sebentar-sebentar didorong ke arah si biru muda yang batal terus menyuap nasi.

"Cerita pasien yang jatuh cinta pada perawatnya itu sudah biasa, Kuroko."

Ya, terus? Kuroko lagi makan nih, Senpai!

"Kalau kau sebegitu rindunya, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengantarkan sarapan ini, Kuroko?"

Sampai di sini, Kuroko benar-benar berhenti makan. Ia tahu Izuki sebenarnya sengaja dari tadi.

.

.

Tebak betapa terkejutnya Akashi saat ia membukakan pintu dan sosok Kuroko si malaikat penjaga hatinya yang muncul. Sambil membawa nampan sarapan dari kantin─ _mungkin_. Benar-benar calon yang pengertian.

Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kalau mengabaikan ekspresi masam di wajah si perawat. Itu hanya ilusi. Percayalah.

"Kenapa kau yang datang, Tetsuya?" Dalam hati, Akashi _ngarep_ banget jawaban manis yang meluncur dari bibir Tetsuya-nya. Tapi Kuroko tetap saja Kuroko. Nggak peka.

"Izuki- _senpai_ yang minta tolong padaku." Nampan aluminium disodok ke perut Akashi. "Sekarang aku mau pulang. Ini di luar jam kerjaku."

"Sebentar dulu, Tetsuya. Masuk dulu kenapa? Aku ingin minta bantuanmu sebentar."

Kalau ini berhubungan dengan berkas, berkas, dan berkas, Kuroko akan pulang. Kuroko berjanji!

"Sekretarisku akan mengantarkan berkasnya kemari. Coba kau cek di meja resepsionis di depan. Siapa tahu sudah ada."

"…"

"…"

"Aku pulang."

Dan Kuroko melipir ganteng.

"Oi, Tetsuya! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja."

Kuroko pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Tetsuya!"

 _Kau mengucapkan kode yang salah, Akashi-_ kun _._

Akashi meremas kepalanya. Ia mendadak puitis.

Sungguh menyebalkan. Apa maksud semesta mempertemukan Kuroko dengannya? Untuk memberitahu bahwa Akashi tetap tidak akan bisa menjangkaunya, meskipun jarak mereka sedekat ini. Kenapa ia tidak bisa membuat Kuroko tetap berada di sisinya? Apakah hanya ia lelaki menyedihkan di sini?

"Yo, Akashi. Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Akashi menoleh ke sisi kanan. Ada Nijimura di sana. Yang bukannya bergandengan tangan dengan seorang wanita bertubuh biola, malah bergandengan tangan dengan seorang bocah 7 tahun. Akashi tersenyum geli.

Rupanya ada yang lebih menyedihkan daripada dirinya.

.

.

"Uwaa! Kurokocchi!"

Di perjalanan pulang, seseorang malah muncul. Kuroko mengangkat alis pada satu-satunya orang yang akan memanggilnya demikian. "Kise _-kun_? Kenapa di sini?"

Pertanyaannya mengambang tanpa jawaban dahulu karena Kise memeluk Kuroko sampai si biru sesak napas.

Kise nyengir lebar. "Yah, karena aku mesti ikut ambil foto siang nanti jadi aku tukaran shift dengan Tsuchida- _ssu_. Itu juga artinya Kurokocchi akan satu shift dengan Tsuchida Satoshi. Itu tuh! Yang kalau tersenyum matanya sampai terpejam. Ah, aku bukan menyinggung dokter Imayoshi, lho. Ngomong-ngomong, Tsuchida itu terlihat tidak kompeten tapi sebenarnya dia pekerja keras, lho!"

Kuroko angguk-angguk kepala. Tapi sebenarnya setengah dari ocehan Kise tidak ia dengarkan. Sementara itu di dalam salah satu kamar pasien, Imayoshi bersin.

Dari lengan Kise, Kuroko dapat melihat lelaki lain di belakang si kuning. Rambut abu-abu dan mata..., err, tidak hidup? Ia terlihat menulis dalam notes kecilnya. Tunggu! Apa yang ditulisnya? Kenapa telinganya sampai merah begitu?

"Siapa dia, Kise _-kun_?

"Oh, dia Mayuzumi Chihiro, pasienku. Aku pernah cerita, _kan-ssu?"_

Kuroko mencoba mengingat cerita Kise tentang pasiennya. Tak ada yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

Menunduk sedikit, Kise berbisik ke telinga Kuroko. "Katanya, dia ingin mengobservasi kehidupanku. Mungkin ia akan membuat novel tentangku." Kise kemudian menjauh.

Buset! Sekarang Kuroko benar-benar penasaran. Cerita macam apa yang ditulis seseorang sambil memasang seringai? Perasaan Kuroko tidak enak!

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa tulisan Mayuzumi sedikit menyimpang: Kise merengkuhnya, tangan menyapu sekujur kulit, memberitahu betapa ia merindu. Sementara temannya, si biru mungil, hanya mampu menahan nafas dan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan. Jantungnya teremas, begitu juga bagian tubuhnya yang lain─

"Jadi, Kurokocchi sedang apa di sini? Ini belum masuk shift siang, 'kan?" Kise lanjut mengobrol dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko bosan juga menjawab pertanyaan ini. Apalagi yang bertanya kali ini Kise. Pembicaraan yang mestinya selesai 3 menit ini bisa saja berlanjut sampai tahun depan. Bohong sedikit tidak apa mungkin, ya?

"Aku kehabisan gas."

"Hahahahahaha! Kok bisa, sih? Hahahaha!"

Kuroko menatap Kise. Ia merasa dikhianati. Kok kuning satu ini malah bahagia banget ketawanya?

"Yo, Kise, kelihatannya kau santai sekali, ya?" Kise bergidik ngeri. Suara itu… Nijimura.

"Yo, Tetsuya. Katanya sudah mau pulang?" Kali ini Kuroko yang mau pingsan. Akashi menemukannya lagi! Ini semua karena Kise. Pokoknya, ini salah Kise!

"Kali ini aku tidak mengizinkanmu keluar dari rumah sakit ini, Tetsuya. Kau harus menemaniku seharian ini."

Kuroko jadi ingin tahu, direktur rumah sakit sebenarnya siapa, ya?

"Nijimura _-chan_! Kok tiba-tiba menghilang?" suara teriakan anak kecil terdengar. Pundak Nijimura berjengit. Semua mata menyadari ketakutan yang dirasakan si karu bengis tersebut.

"Ah, ketemu!" Berlari penuh semangat, Haizaki menubrukkan "Nijimura _-chan_ baik-baik saja?"

"Kau benar, Haizaki. Kepalaku sedikit pusing."

Ekspresi Haizaki berubah cemas. "Nijimura _-chan_ akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Betapa jahatnya Nijimura berbohong pada Haizaki. Padahal kekhawatiran Haizaki amat tulus.

"Tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku butuh istirahat sebentar di ruanganku."

Haizaki membusungkan dada. "Kalau begitu kutemani-"

"Jangan!" protes Nijimura kelihatannya terlalu cepat, deh. Kebingungan, Nijimura toleh kanan-kiri. Dan bertemulah ia dengan dua perawat dan dua pasien yang melongo kebingungan.

Oke, dia bisa meminta maaf pada mereka nanti. Khusus untuk Akashi, ia akan meminta maaf sambil mengenakan zirah besi.

"Di ruanganku membosankan sekali. Tapi aku akan tetap tidur seharian di sana. Sementara itu, Haizaki bermain dengan kakak-kakak ini saja, ya? Bye!"

Nijimura berlari menjauh sebelum Akashi yang sadar tengah dimanfaatkan melempar gunting padanya.

.

.

"Eh, bocah ini mesti kita apa kan?"

"…"

"…"

Sret, sret, sret!

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

.

.

Atas keputusan bersama, Haizaki akhirnya diboyong ke kantin karena kalau ke bangsal penyakit paru sudah pasti berbahaya untuk tumbuh kembang si kecil. Kantin dekat dengan taman bermain lagi. Tapi entah bagaimana, sampai di muka kantin, hujan malah mengguyur bumi.

Mereka bertemu dengan Izuki yang diusir tadi. Tak hanya Izuki, ada pula perawat Furihata dan Himuro Tatsuya yang mengobrol dengan Murasakibara di balik etalase. Mereka duduk dalam satu meja panjang.

"Wah, ada Haizaki," seru Furihata, ramah. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Akashi, Tuan Mayuzumi, Kise _-kun_ dan Kuroko- _kun_."

Himuro dan Murasakibara berhenti bicara dan menoleh ke arah mereka. Himuro yang menyapa persis seperti Furihata. Sementara Murasakibara mencoba mencuri makanan.

"Haizaki- _kun_ , kemana Nijimura _-senpai_?" pertanyaan Furihata selanjutnya membuat Haizaki langsung mewek. "Eh? Lho?"

"Stt, jangan menangis," rayu Kise. Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih anak tersebut, namun yang bersangkutan justru mendekati Kuroko.

"Eh? Aku diabaikan- _ssu_?!"

Mayuzumi mencatat; setelah momennya bersama perawat bertubuh mungil diganggu, 'protagonis' kembali menelan kekecewaan karena bentuk kasih sayangnya ditolak oleh seorang bocah lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya. Oke, novel Mayuzumi sudah benar-benar sesat.

"Aku mau duduk bersama Kuroko _-chan_ saja."

 _Chan_?

Heh, bahkan anak kecil tahu Kuroko itu _uke_ ─maksudnya, Kuroko itu yang paling enak dijadikan tempat bermanja-manja. Dasar anak-anak, ia bisa pura-pura cuek dan memakai kepolosannya untuk menghindari tatapan laser Akashi. Untung saat ini si merah ada pawangnya yang lain, Izuki.

"Tahan dirimu, Akashi. Dia hanya anak-anak. Lagipula, imut sekali kan melihat Kuroko dan anak kecil," pandangan Izuki sukses menerawang sambil bertopang dagu. Senyumnya maniak sekali.

"Cih!"

"Bagaimana kalau origami- _ssu_? Aku jenius dalam origami!" Kise masih mencoba menarik perhatian. Ia pamer seperti anak SD. Haizaki yang SD pun tidak separah dia.

"Origami itu sudah terlalu biasa. Bagaimana kalau kirigami? Aku ahlinya." Akashi sudah memegang gunting. Tatsuya yang tidak ingin tempat kencannya rusak langsung merebut benda tersebut. Ironis, si kecil Haizaki justru tertarik pada ide si tuan besar.

"Kirigami itu apa?"

Furihata Kouki, selaku yang paling waras menjawab pertanyaan si kecil, "Kirigami itu seni menggunting kertas. Haizaki mau mencoba?"

Haizaki menjawab songong. "Tentu saja aku mau, baka!" Furihata yang berhati lembut ingin menangis karena dihina seorang bocah.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Haizaki turun dari kursinya dan memutari meja. "Tapi aku maunya main dengan perawat Tetsuya." Lihat! Anak kecil pun tahu siapa yang paling aman untuk diajak bermain.

"Mana kertasnya?"

Dengan sabar, Kuroko melayani Haizaki. Ia bertanya pada Murasakibara yang anteng makan brownies dari piring Kise. Kise sendiri tidak sadar.

"Murasakibara _-kun_ , kau ada kertas?"

Murasakibara menggeleng. "Ini kantin, Kuro-chin. Mana ada yang begituan."

Iya juga.

"Kalau pakai tisu makan saja bisa?"

Kuroko diam. Ia bingung menjawab pertanyaan Tatsuya.

"Ah, aku ada kertas kok!"

Izuki mengeluarkan buku keramatnya dan merobek dua kertas pertengahan. Siapa tahu dia dapat inspirasi saat sedang menelan, 'kan. Satu ia serahkan pada Haizaki, satu lagi untuk Kuroko.

"Perawat Tetsuya bisanya bikin apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya bisa membuat orang-orangan, bunga, dan salju."

"Ba~~ka! Membuat orang-orangan itu sudah terlalu biasa!" Haizaki merendahkan.

"Ajari aku membuat salju saja."

Untungnya, Kuroko tidak bermental lemah. Dia sudah terlatih di bawah bimbingan

Akashi. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Baiklah. Sekarang, ikuti aku, ya?" Kuroko memulai tutorialnya. "Pertama, lipat kertasnya menjadi bentuk segitiga."

Haizaki melipat kertasnya dengan tangan bergetar. "Seperti ini?"

"Benar sekali! Haizaki pintar, deh." Kuroko mengelus puncak kepala Haizaki dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tidak dapat merasakan keriangan Kuroko," komentar Nijimura.

"Wajahnya flat begitu, sih." Furihata ikut-ikutan.

"Sst! Aku sedang merekam momen ini." Akashi main perintah lagi.

"Tapi Akachin kan tidak mengeluarkan kamera."

"Aku merekamnya di dalam kepalaku, Atsushi."

Murasakibara menyerah. "Yah, suka-suka kamu saja, Aka- _chin_."

"Lho? Kok aku tidak tahu ada sup tofu hari ini?" Tatsuya keluar topik.

Tiba-tiba Izuki mendapat ilham.

"Tidak memberi tahu ada tahu- _Kitakore_."

"Izuki, diam!" bisa tebak ini _line_ siapa,'kan?

"Setelah itu, kita lipat lagi hingga jadi segitiga yang lebih kecil. Lalu kita buka. Sekarang, di kertasnya akan tercipta garis tengah. Mulai dari sini akan sedikit rumit. Jadi perhatikan aku baik-baik."

Haizaki mengangguk. _Challenge accepted._

"Ah, ada yang punya pensil? Kami mau menggambar polanya. Pena juga boleh, deh."

Di bawah tatapan ganas Akashi, Izuki menyerahkan penanya. Biarlah. Lagipula ia dapat lebih banyak ide untuk lelucon baru.

Atsushi berbisik ke Murasakibara. "Kuroko seperti guru TK, ya?"

Murasaki menjawab tanpa banyak berpikir, "Oh." Sekali lagi, ia mencuri salah satu makanan di piring Himuro.

"Mencuri dari si pencuri- _Kitakore_! Aku harus mengingatnya."

"Diam, Izuki!" Hyuuga turun tangan menghentikan Izuki. Punggung Akashi sudah kebakaran. Sementara Kuroko pura-pura tidak mendengar dan membantu Haizaki menggambar pola di kertas.

"Apanya yang tidak biasa? Kuroko sepertinya sudah lihai kirigami."

"Mungkin cuma sesekali. Tidak sampai jadi kebiasaan."

"Kebiasaan yang biasanya tidak biasa- _Kitakore_!" Syuut!

Masuk ke tahap terpenting, Kuroko celingukan. Guntingnya hilang.

.

.

"SELESAI!" Haizaki bersorak gembira saat saljunya sudah jadi. Ia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Mirip seperti yang ada di film frozen."

Sangar begitu ternyata tontonannya Frozen garapan Walt Disney. Mau bagaimanapun, Haizaki tetap anak-anak.

"Oh, kau di sini ternyata, Haizaki."

Menoleh ke belakang, Haizaki menemukan calon papa yang tersenyum lebar. Di sampingnya ada Midorima.

"Ayo kita pulang. Papa sudah selesai kerja." Imayoshi mengajak calon anaknya pulang. Haizaki membalas dengan tersenyum ceria.

"Kalau sudah selesai ngobrolnya, ayo cepat ke atas. Kasamatsu gatal ingin buru-buru operan." Midorima mengajak rekannya kerja. Para perawat di sana pasang wajah masam.

Haizaki turun dari pangkuan Kuroko untuk digendong Imayoshi. Toleh ke belakang, ia melambaikan tangan kemudian pergi sambil memamerkan karya seninya pada si calon papa.

Sementara Kuroko menghela napas. Ia kena sindrom malas kerja─lagi. Padahal baru beberapa saat lalu ia senang. Habis, ada firasat tidak enak, sih.

"Pengganggu kecil itu telah hilang. Sekarang waktunya aku yang memonopolimu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mencibir. "Enak saja!"

Tuhan yang tahu, memonopoli macam apa yang dimaksud Akashi. Yang orang lain tahu adalah Kuroko masuk ke kamar Akashi, dan tidak keluar lagi sekitar tiga jam.

.

.

Kamera, tolong sorot ke arah koridor. Ya, ya, begitu! Oke, sekarang kita bisa memulai cerita lagi.

Gadis yang sedang berjalan gemulai melewati koridor yang menghubungkan dua bangunan terpisah itu namanya Momoi Satsuki. Umurnya 25 pada tahun ini. Sedang pusing masalah jodoh yang tak kunjung datang.

Kala itu, situasi sekitar begitu kompleks. Angin bertiup hingga membuat rok pendek dan rambut panjang Momoi menari. Dan entah karena efek bangun tidur terkejut karena sms operator atau memang ceroboh, ia membuka mapnya. Kertas pun berterbangan.

Momoi berpacu dengan waktu saat memungut kertas yang tersebar hingga lima meter jauhnya. Saat memungut kertas terakhir di atas bangku panjang taman, Momoi menemukan sebuah buku komik di sana. _Cover_ -nya bergambar dua orang pria yang memancing rasa terkejut. Pria-pria tersebut berhadapan. Saling mendekap. Pinggul berlapis kain celana bertemu pinggul lawan. Hendak berciuman.

Netra Momoi terbelalak. Air ludah susah payah ia teguk. Kering. Mungkin ia baru saja menelan pasir secara tidak sengaja. Tangannya bergetar meraih komik tersebut.

"Ah, maaf. Itu bukuku." Alexandra Garcia akhirnya muncul secara perdana di sini. Satu tangan ia julurkan untuk meminta barangnya.

Angin bertiup lagi. Rambut dan rok pendek Momoi berkibar. Padahal sudah lewat musimnya, tapi helaian kelopak bunga sakura terlihat bertebaran.

"Mungkinkah…" manik pink Momoi berbinar-binar. Tangannya menutup mulut dengan dramatis.

Wanita yang biasa dipanggil Alex masih menjulurkan tangan meminta bukunya.

"Mungkinkah…, kau _fujoshi_ juga?"

… Takdir telah mempertemukan mereka.

.

.

Di ruangan terbuka antara ruang Anggrek dan ruang lainnya, Momoi melihat sosok _sun-kissed skin_ sedang murung. Antara yakin dan tidak, Momoi menyipitkan mata. Setelah melihat dengan lebih jelas, akhirnya ia tahu bahwa ia mengenal sosok tersebut.

"Dai _-chan_?" Momoi terdengar kaget.

Aomine yang melamun tak kalah kaget. "Lho, Satsuki? Ngapain kau di sini?"

Ya, penonton FTV sekalian. Momoi dan Aomine itu saling mengenal. Sebut saja status mereka adalah tetangga.

"Kok kamu bicaranya gitu? Kamu marah, ya, sama aku?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu!" kata Aomine, jujur. Ia memang tidak marah pada Satsuki. Ia sudah marah sebelum sosok Momoi muncul di depan hidungnya, kok.

Hari ini, ia dijadwalkan untuk mengikuti terapi bersama dokter. Tapi, kekasih─sepihak─nya justru tidak tahu ada di mana. Kata Kuroko, sih, Kagami hari ini izin libur karena mesti beli bokser. Tapi sumpah! Itu alasan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah Aomine dengar.

Begitu ditanya, _"Kok beli bokser bisa sampai satu hari satu malam?"_

Kuroko menjawab dengan begitu kalem. " _Ukuran Kagami susah dicari._ "

Begitu Aomine bertanya lagi, _"Memang itunya Kagami sebesar apa"_ , Kuroko langsung memandangnya jijik.

Pokoknya, besok kalau Kagami dinas lagi Aomine harus mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan perawat tersebut.

─Dan ia harus bertanya langsung mengenai ukuran Kagami.

Ah, mari kembali ke waktu normal.

"Lagipula," Aomine melanjutkan ucapannya pada si gadis bersurai merah muda, "buat apa marah dengan orang yang jarang membesuk padahal tetangganya sendiri yang masuk rumah sakit." Aomine menyalurkan kekesalan.

"Aku minta maaf, Dai _-chan_. Tapi tolong dengarkan alasanku."

"Memang apa alasanmu kali ini, Satsuki?" Aomine lelah dengan alasan.

"Aku dilarang atasanku, tahu!"

Aomine menggeram. "Alasanmu tidak masuk akal, bego!" Bahasa aslinya keluar deh.

"Diam kamu, Dai _-chan_!" sudut mata Momoi dihias setitik air mata. Biar berkesan penuh _feeling_ gitu. "Kamu gak tahu apa-apa soal bosku!"

Seandainya Aomine tahu atasan Momoi adalah Akashi serta mengetahui Akashi itu pribadi seperti apa, mungkin Aomine akan mengerti. Sayangnya, Aomine itu sudah ada di dunia yang berbeda. Yaitu dunia di mana pusat tata suryanya adalah Kagami. Yang lain hanya ilusi.

Sebenarnya, yang ilusi itu yang mana, Aomine?

"Momoi _-san_ , bisa hentikan telenovela ini? Aku muak," suara Alex terdengar kasar. Tangannya berkacak pinggang.

"Ah, maaf, Alex _-san_. Salah Dai _-chan_ juga, sih!"

Aomine melongos.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau ke mana?"

Momoi dengan ceria menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Tapi keduluan Alex yang masih dongkol.

"Aku jalan duluan. Sampai nanti!"

"Uwaa?! Kau mau meninggalkan aku, Alex _-chan_? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan meminjamkan aku koleksi manga-mu. Duh, jalannya jangan cepat-cepat dong!"

Momoi langsung lupa dengan pertanyaan Aomine. Untuk kedua kalinya, Aomine diabaikan.

Berjalan beriringan, partner yang pagi ini telah dipertemukan oleh takdir segera menutup jarak dengan meja informasi ruang Anggrek. Perawat yang kala itu sedang berjaga, Tsuchida, menyapa mereka.

"Kau darimana saja, Alex _-san_? Kasamatsu _-senpai_ mencarimu."

─atau lebih tepatnya hanya menyapa Alex?

Alex memutar mata. Malas sekali bila mendengar nama perawat yang menjaganya.  
"Sekarang dia ada dimana?" tanyanya.

Tsuchida mengangkat bahu. "Kantin mungkin. Dia curiga kau diseret Himuro ke sana."

Dalam hati, Momoi bertanya-tanya. Siapa Kasamatsu? Siapa Himuro? Kenapa harus kantin yang dicurigai? Maklum, Momoi 'kan makhluk awam di ruangan ini.

"Lho, Alex _-san_?" suara lain menyapa. "Kau darimana saja? Kasamatsu _-senpai_ mencarimu, lho."

Alex menolehkan kepala dengan lambat. Momoi mengimitasi Alex. Miris, respon keduanya berbeda.

"Duh, berita Kasamatsu nyari gue udah tersebar sampai sejauh mana sih?" Alex sepertinya lebih peduli untuk mengumpat Kasamatsu.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! _Uke_ banget!" Momoi heboh. Namun ekspresinya langsung begitu sosok iblis muncul di samping si malaikat bertampang _uke_.

"BOS?!"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Momoi. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang mesti kaujelaskan padaku."

"Ah, iya. Kudengar Tuan Besar datang kemari. Sungguh, Akashi, aku tidak memberitahu ia bahwa kau dirawat di sini."

"Ya, ya, ya," Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Terserah saja kau mau bilang bagaimana. Tapi kalau bisa, begitu kau mengetahui bahwa ia akan datang ke sini kau segera beritahu aku!" omelnya.

Momoi menundukkan kepala seperti seorang anak yang dituduh mencuri di kelas oleh gurunya. Takut. Ingin menyangkal tidak bisa.

"Cukup, Akashi- _kun_. Marah-marah itu tidak baik."

Momoi mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Di depan matanya ini memang malaikat. Terburu-buru, Momoi menarik pundak Alex dan berteriak di depan mukanya.

"Tetsu _-kun_ itu cocok jadi uke Dai _-chan_!"

"Apa kau bodoh? Jelas-jelas Kuroko itu cocoknya dengan…, siapa nama perawat yang rambutnya merah? Yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengobrol dengan Tatsuya?"

Tsuchida mencoba menjawab. "Kagami?"

"Ya! Dia lebih cocok dengan Kagami. Meski kurasa, Kagami dan Tatsuya juga cocok."

"Duh, Dai- _chan_ lebih cocok, Alex!"

"Kagami, Momoi. Kagami."

Momoi dan Alex buka forum _warship_. Keduanya seolah tak peduli kalau Akashi sudah bongkar gunting dalam laci manapun.

"Ah, sudahlah!" Momoi mencoba berhenti. Ia menemui Kuroko dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Akashi makin murka saja.

"Tolong, izinkan aku bermain ke rumahmu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Kalau kau mau, aku juga akan membuatkanmu makan malam."

Kuroko, terlalu bingung untuk merespon akhirnya mengiyakan saja.

"Ba-baiklah, Momoi- _san_."

"Yipppieee!"

.

.

Esok paginya, Kuroko sarapan di kantin rumah sakit lagi. Momoi, sih! Masa' kompor pake diledakin segala?

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Yuhuuu~~ saya kembali. Kemarin kaki saya kena air panas, jadilah saya dapat libur. Makanya bisa update. *kasih GWS dong

Berhubung saya mengetik setengah ngantuk, banyak typo yang terlewat. Saya minta maaf.

Untuk **Yuki-kun** , saya juga penasaran *lha* Terima kasih sudah review ya. Semoga tidak bosan review! Hahaha~~

Untuk **Wakame Daisuki** , terima kasih sudah review. Aokaga kurang? Maaf deh. Tapi nanti akan saya perbanyak. Malah mungkin satu chapter isinya tentang mereka, terkhusus untukmu. Tunggu saja *kiss.

Untuk yang lain, silakan cek inbox. Silakan protes kalau ada yang terlewat. Saya menerima kok.

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. *lambai tangan


	7. Unrecruitment Love

Satu hal yang pasti.

─bukan salah Kagami kalau ia tidak mengingat Aomine.

.

.

 _-Flashback_

Aomine pernah ditolak masuk akademi kepolisian karena umurnya belum cukup bulan dan terpaksa masuk ke universitas agar tidak menganggur. Aomine pikir, "okelah, satu tahun bukan masalah". Ternyata, menjalani satu tahun di universitas itu sungguh mengikis batin seorang anak soleh.

Di suatu hari yang dipilih secara acak dari memori ini misalnya. Buru-buru dari rumah, sudah pakai minyak wangi biar harum, sisiran sampai rapi dan ganteng…, eh, lima menit menuju angka sepuluh si ketua angkatan berteriak, "Hari ini kita tidak jadi kuliah. Dosennya tiba-tiba kena vertigo!"

Aomine tak berpikir dua kali untuk melempar minyak wanginya keluar jendela kampus.

Mengumpat sepanjang jalan menuju stasiun, mata jelalatan Aomine menemukan sosok biru mungil semasa SMA, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kecewanya langsung berganti riang. Tujuh bulan tidak bertemu dan kini ada banyak hal yang ingin Aomine bagi dengan sahabat unyunya.

Namun di samping Kuroko, Aomine menemukan sosok lain yang jauh lebih mencolok. Rambutnya merah bergradasi hitam. Alis bercabang. Tubuh tinggi dan berotot lengan liat. Lirik ke bawah, otot _gluteus maximus_ yang terbungkus celana jeans ketatnya ternyata juga sangat atraktif. Aomine langsung suka dalam sekali pandang.

Sayang sekali, Aomine kala itu adalah seorang pengecut. Ini pertama kalinya ia ingin meng- _uke_ -kan sosok yang lebih cocok jadi _seme_. Ia baru berani menemui Kuroko ketika Kagami sudah pergi. Bertanya ini-itu, akhirnya Aomine tahu namanya. Kagami Taiga, selamanya akan selalu Aomine ingat.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun lewat, Aomine berubah dari pengecut jadi makhluk mesum. Perubahan yang sama sekali tidak bisa disebut kemajuan.

.

.  
Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Aka x Nurse!Kuro, Ao x Nurse!Kaga, and many other

Warning : tidak ada rumah sakit seperti ini, kok.  
EyD berantakan, bahasa kadang baku kadang enggak.

.

.

Suara Nijimura terdengar begitu memelas di telepon. Dua hari ini Kagami membuat masalah lagi.

"Tiga hari lagi, Kagami. Tiga hari lagi! Setelah itu kau bisa lepas dari makhluk gelap satu itu! Kau bisa ganti pasien!"

Suara di seberang telepon yang serak-seksi milik Kagami, menjawab ngotot. " _Aku benar-benar tidak bisa datang hari ini,_ Senpai _. Tiket seminarku bisa hangus!_ "

"Minta temanmu saja yang datang!"

Kagami menjawab enteng, " _Ilmunya buat temanku, dong. Bukan aku._ "

Nijimura menggeram. Ia sudah tidak kuat bicara dengan Kagami. "POKOKNYA AKU INGIN KAU DATANG BEKERJA HARI INI!" Dan, sambungan pun diputus. Ponselnya dibanting. Nijimura mengumpat tak peduli dirinya sedang ada di mana. "DASAR TIDAK PROFESIONAL!"

Di belakang Nijimura, Kasamatsu dan Kuroko yang telah selesai operan memperhatikan dengan tatapan simpati─simpati pada si ponsel maksudnya. Sementara rekan perawat malam lebih peduli pulang daripada ponselnya atau bahkan Nijimura-nya. Maaf saja, tapi kelopak mata mereka sudah berat.

"Karena Kagami tidak bisa datang, Aomine kuserahkan padamu Kasamatsu."

Kasamatsu terbelalak mendadak keputusan tak berdasar Nijimura. "Maafkan aku, Nijimura. Tapi biasanya Aomine menolak jika aku yang merawatnya. Katanya auraku mirip orang yang sudah punya _uke,_ jadi dia tidak tertarik."

Nijimura mengusap wajahnya. Tidak perawat, tidak pasien, semua membuatnya lelah. Apa pula _uke_ itu? Bekerja di ruang Anggrek, Nijimura khawatir dirinya bisa kena stroke kapan saja. Di saat seperti inilah, Nijimura merasa butuh sandbag untuk jadi bahan pemukulan.

"Maaf, Senpai, aku telat lagi- _ssu_!"

Nijimura menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dengan tatapan membunuh. Baru saja dibahas, sandbag berjalan─ehem, Kise datang. Muncul di saat yang sangat tepat, Kise dapat hadiah cekikan oleh Nijimura.

"Ekh!" Kise tercekat. "Ke-kenapa aku dicekik? Senpai… S-senpai…!" Napas Kise mulai putus-putus. "To-long…"

Tidak ada yang menolong Kise.

.

.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

Sedang _badmood_ , sosok yang muncul di ambang pintu berhasil membuat hati Akashi kembali berbunga-bunga. Buku politik di pangkuan akhirnya ditutup dan diletakkan di atas meja.

"Ah, Tetsuya," kata Akashi, "Aku merindukanmu. Tolong buatkan aku teh dan temani aku-"

Kuroko dengan sigap, ia mengangkat tangan di udara, memberi isyarat pada Akashi untuk berhenti bicara.

"Tahan, Akashi- _kun_."

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

"Aku datang hari ini untuk memberitahumu bahwa seharian ini aku akan merawat Aomine Daiki, pasien di ruang 9. Jadi, kalau nanti Akashi- _kun_ butuh bantuan, silakan minta tolong dengan perawat lain. Aku permisi dulu, Akashi- _kun_."

Pintu ditutup Kuroko dengan cepat. Sementara Akashi menahan denyut di dadanya. Nama Aomine membuat sisi jahatnya terangkat ke permukaan. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu Akashi merasakan nikmatnya asmara, kini ia sudah cemburu buta.

Alis menukik tajam, Akashi nyosor ke lemari di samping tempat tidur. Boneka _voodoo_ dikeluarkan, lengkap beserta foto Aomine yang dipotret oleh Hanamiya yang sudah bolong di banyak sisi dan sebuah gunting.

"Kali ini kau sudah kelewatan, Aomine. Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah mencoba merebut Tetsuya-ku!"

Rupanya Akashi masih salah menaruh rasa cemburu.

.

.

Awal-awal masuk rumah sakit, Aomine selalu mengharapkan dapat keluar secepat mungkin. Bisa segera berlari mengejar penjahat dan meringkusnya kembali. Membela kebenaran dan membinasakan kejahatan serta menjunjung perdamaian di muka bumi melalui pekerjaannya dengan kekuatan bulan miliknya. Oke, sedikit bercanda tadi.

Tapi setelah bertemu perawat Kagami, cinta pertama yang sampai sekarang belum juga jadi pacarnya, dokter berkata besok sudah bisa pulang Aomine justru menangis tidak rela. Karena itu artinya, Aomine tidak akan bertemu dengan Kagami lagi. Kalau boleh lebai, rasanya lebih baik wafat daripada tidak bertemu Kagami lagi.

"Aomine? Aomine? Kau mendengarku?"

Suara Kuroko di samping telinga membuat Aomine membuka mata kembali. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Kuroko.

"Hari-hariku akan segera berakhir, Tetsu. Kalau aku ada salah denganmu, aku minta maaf. Mungkin setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu kembali."

"Plis, Aomine. Kamu hanya keluar dari rumah sakit, bukan keluar dari dunia."

Tapi Aomine tidak peduli dan kembali akting dramatis. Matanya ditutup pelan-pelan. Tangan dilipat di atas perut, yang kanan di atas yang kiri. Begitu keluar ruangan, Kuroko memberi laporan pada Nijimura.

"Bagaimana aku harus menanganinya?"

Nijimura hanya bisa mengusap wajah. "Cueki saja." Bahkan Nijimura pun menyerah menghadapi orang galau.

.

.

Setelah sedih sampai tidak jelas, besoknya Aomine sudah ganas kembali. Ia melempar bunga krisan keluar jendela. Ia kesal. Lagi-lagi, perawat yang dijatuhi cinta olehnya malah melipir dari tugas dinas. Demi titan yang berbokong bagus, ini sudah hari ketiga Kagami tidak merawatnya. Kemarin alasannya beli bokser, kemarin lagi ada seminar, dan entah kali ini alasannya apalagi.

"Kuroko, besok Kagami masuk tidak?" tanya Aomine dari ranjangnya.

Kuroko yang berkunjung saat itu hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin."

Aomine mengusap wajah. Putus asa. "Aku harap dia datang."

"Kenapa kau begitu berharap?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko melihat Aomine tampak begitu sedih. "Tinggal sehari lagi, Tetsu. Tinggal sehari lagi! Setelah itu aku tidak tahu masih bisa bertemu dengannya atau tidak!" Aomine merengek. "Kalau sampai aku tidak bertemu dengannya besok, aku…" Aomine tak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

Keluar dari kamar Aomine, singa marah berdiri dua kaki di koridor sebelah kanan.

"Tetsuya!" panggilnya.

Kuroko pasang wajah datar. Perasaannya juga datar. "Kenapa, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kita perlu bicara."

Kuroko melihat jam tangan, sengaja memberi isyarat kalau ia tidak punya banyak waktu. "Di mana?"

Akashi asal menjawab. "Di ranjang."

"…"

Kuroko melipir pergi.

 _Bentar lagi ganti shift._

"Oi, Tetsuya!"

 _._

 _._

Kagami Taiga, pukul 5 sore, sudah rebahan di kasur. Seharian ini, ia tidak ada kerjaan. Ada sih kerjaan, tapi Kagami menghindarinya. Tubuh ini belum siap dilecehkan lagi oleh makhluk gelap penghuni kamar nomor 9. Ia menyalakan televisi menggunakan remot. Tidak ada acara menarik. Televisi dimatikan kembali.

Kagami mengambil ponsel. Tak ada pesan, tak ada telepon, dan tak ada notifikasi. Baru kali ini Kagami merasa begitu sepi. Kelamaan jomblo sepertinya.

Drrtttt, sebuah telepon masuk. Pembaca sekalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menelepon, kan?

"Kagami-kun?" suara Kuroko melas. Atau begitulah menurut Kagami.

"Ya, Kuroko? Ada apa?" Kagami bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Apa Kagami akan masuk besok?" Kagami langsung rebahan lagi. Tiba-tiba mager lagi.

"Nggak, ah."

"Kagami-kun."

"Ya?"

"Nijimura- _senpai_ marah."

Glek! "Haha..a..aa," tawa Kagami hambar. "jangan bercanda Kuroko."

"Serius, Kagami- _kun_. Makanya besok harus masuk."

Kagami guling ke kanan. "Ogah!"

Kuroko mendesah, membujuk Kagami lebih sulit dari biasanya. Apa karena Aomine ya?

"Aomine sudah menyesali semuanya, kok."

Itu dia yang Kagami harapkan! Tak bertanya lagi apakah Kuroko jujur atau sedang mengakalinya, Kagami berseru riang di telepon. "Oke, kalau begitu hari ini aku datang untuk shift malam! Aku hubungi Nijimura- _senpai_ dulu."

.

.

Tiba di rumah sakit, Kagami dihadiahi tendangan halilintar oleh Nijimura. Padahal ketika di telepon manis banget. Tidak mau bokongnya jadi tambah montok karena terus ditendang, Kagami menurut saja ketika disuruh ke ruangan Aomine. Toh, Aomine sudah taubat, pikir Kagami.

Bgeitu membuka pintu, Kagami langsung disambut sosok Aomine yang memandang keluar jendela. Wajahnya nelangsa.

"Aomine- _kun_?"

Mendengar suara tersebut, Aomine buru-buru berbalik. Matanya melebar. Senyumnya terkembang. "Kau akhirnya datang."

Kagami sedikit merinding melihat senyum Aomine. Tapi ini lebih baik karena tidak ada tangan nakal yang mencoba menggerayangi. Mencoba profesional, Kagami mengeluarkan catatan dokumentasi dan bertanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Aomine tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Lega."

"…"

Mungkin selama ditinggal beberapa hari, kewarasan Aomine mulai terjangkit virus aneh.

"Aku akan mengukur suhumu dulu."

"Aku tidak demam."

"Tapi kau bertindak aneh."

"Itu karena aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Kagami makin melongo. "Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu," Aomine sempat-sempatnya menelan ludah. "Karena itu berpacaranlah denganku."

.

.

Kagami terjengkang ke belakang. Entah karena apa.

"A-apa tadi yang kaubilang?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Berpacaranlah denganku."

Wajah Kagami makin merah. Ia memalingkan wajah.

"A-aku tidak bisa, bodoh! Aku laki-laki!"

"Aku tahu kau gay. Baumu tercium jelas," Aomine asal menjawab.

Kagami teriak lebai. Matanya melotot. "DASAR MESUM!"

Aomine justru tertawa. "Bercanda," katanya santai. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Kagami membuang muka sekali lagi. Masih jual mahal. "Aku butuh waktu."

Aomine memutar kedua bola mata. "Padahal wajahmu sudah semerah itu."

Kagami naik darah. Tapi malu juga.

"Habis, ini pertama kalinya!"

Aomine melongo. "Pertama kalinya?" Pertama kalinya apa?!

Tapi Kagami tidak menjawab. "Lupakan saja."

"Kalau kau ingin kita mengenal lebih dalam baru ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, aku tak keberatan," tawar Aomine.

Kagami mencoba menimbang. "Tidak buruk," katanya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan selama hari libur?"

Kagami tak bisa yakin menjawab, "Kadang-kadang, aku main ke rumah Kuroko. Kadang hanya main game di rumah. Kadang hangout bersama teman main basket."

"Kau bisa main basket? Aku juga! Kapan-kapan kita harus _one on one_!"

Kagami terbahak untuk pertama kalinya. " _One on one_ bagaimana? Kakimu itu masih dalam masa pemulihan, bodoh."

Aomine tak terlalu mendengarkan ejekan Kagami. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan wajah senang Kagami. Ia terlalu sungkan mengalihkan pandangan dari mulut yang tengah tertawa lebar. Dan telinganya terlalu sibuk merekam cara Kagami tertawa.

Duh, Aomine ingin mencicip bibir tipis itu!

Melihat Aomine monyong tidak jelas, kepala Kagami langsung membunyikan alarm secara imajinatif. Tiang infus dihempas ke wajah lawan.

"Tidak secepat itu, _Baka_!"

.

.

Minggu berikutnya, Kasamatsu yang memulai dinas pagi menemukan Kuroko berdiri menatap papan pengumuman di ruang perawat dengan begitu khidmat. Ekspresi datar itu seolah menyuarakan sesuatu.

"Ada yang salah, Kuroko?"

"Kurasa manajemen rumah sakit ini sedikit melenceng," komentar Kuroko.

Dalam hati Kasamatsu menjawab, bukan _sedikit_ lagi tapi memang sudah jauh melenceng. Tapi ia menahan ucapan itu tetap ada dalam kepala dan bertanya, "Memang apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Kuroko?"

Kuroko menolehkan kepala menghadap sang Senpai. Ekspresinya komplikasi. Antara bingung, curiga, dan terzhalimi. "Kok kita tidak pernah rotasi? Kita berjaga di ruangan Anggrek terus. Kurasa aku harus protes langsung ke kepala perawat."

Sebelum menuntut haknya, bahu Kuroko ditepuk pelan oleh sang senior.

"Batalkan saja niatmu," kata Kasamatsu kalem. "Kata perawat lain kita ini veteran."

Ya, terus?

"Perawat lain tidak sanggup merawat pasien di sini. Jadi khusus untuk perawat yang bekerja di ruang anggrek, sampai pensiun nanti kita tidak akan pernah pindah ruangan."

Mendengar fakta yang dituturkan Kasamatsu, jiwa Kuroko terguncang.

Kuroko ingin menangis saja. Dunia ini bengis, Pah, Mah. Mana ada veteran! Kuroko 'kan baru bekerja satu bulan yang lalu. Daripada disebut perawat veteran, ia lebih merasa telah ditumbalkan. Diskriminasi di rumah sakit ini sudah kelewatan.

"Aku tetap akan bicara dengan kepala perawat," ujar Kuroko, begitu teguh pada pendiriannya. Wajahnya datar saja, biasa. Namun di balik iris mata biru langit yang teduh itu ada berbagai kilatan amarah.

Kasamatsu akhirnya menyerah. Ia tak bisa menahan Kuroko. Dalam keheningan tersebut, Kasamatsu menatap punggung si kecil Kuroko.

"Semoga kau berhasil, Nak!"

Yah, hitung-hitung kalau Kuroko menyukseskan misinya, ia bisa lepas dari kewaijban mengurus pasien-pasien tidak beres di ruang Anggrek.

.

.

Sampai di ruang kepala perawat, Kuroko langsung menyatakan keberatannya. Sayang sekali, si perawat, yang diketahui bernama Nijimura Shuuzo, justru tidak menghiraukan setiap ucapan Kuroko.

"Maaf, Kuroko _-kun_. Aku sedang sibuk. Bisa kita bicara nanti?"

Dialihkan sedikit, Kuroko malah lupa tujuan.

"Memang Nijimura _-san_ sedang sibuk apa? Kalau bisa akan kubantu."

"Nih!" Nijimura melambaikan kertas di tangannya. "Aku sibuk membuat laporan untuk atasan. Kalau kau memang mau membantu, tolong susun kertas yang ada di sana." Katanya sambil menunjuk.

Kuroko berjalan menuju tumpukan kertas yang berceceran. "Kenapa bisa sampai berantakan begini? Memang ini kertas apa?"

Nijimura berdecak. Harusnya kalau mau membantu Kuroko jangan banyak tanya.

"Haizaki tadi datang dan mengacak semuanya. Ck, dasar bocah satu itu! Ah, itu gabungan kertas instrument pelayanan per ruang dan laporan kondisi obat. Tolong dipisahkan, ya?

Kuroko menjawab mengerti dan mengambil satu per satu untuk diteliti. Semua berjalan dengan mudah hingga kemudian Kuroko menemukan sebuah keluhan laknat dari salah satu pasien di ruang Anggrek yang tertumpuk di dalamnya.

 _Kepada pegawai rumah sakit Teiko yang terhormat, perawat bernama Izuki Shun yang minggu ini merawat saya dari pukul 8 pagi hingga 4 siang tolong diganti saja. Pecat sekalian. Humornya garing. Saya ingin dia diganti dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Sekalian yang dapat shift malam juga diganti dengan Tetsuya, meski yang mendapat shift malam sebenarnya tidak salah apapun._

 _Tertanda_

 _Akashi Seijuro._

Kuroko kebelet ke apotek. Matanya iritasi. Kuroko diperbolehkan membalas surat keluhan ini tidak, ya? Ia ingin memberitahu bahwa memecat seorang pekerja hanya karena humornya garing itu tidak dibenarkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau shift pagi, shift siang, dan shift malam diborong oleh Kuroko, terus kapan istirahatnya?

Setelah menimbang masak-masak, Kuroko putuskan surat keluhan ini tidak boleh sampai ke tangan Nijimura. Menyalahi wewenang demi kesejahteraan pribadi, Kuroko menyimpan surat Akashi ke dalam hatinya- _eaaaaa!_ Maksudnya, ke dalam saku celananya. Merasa lebih tenang, Kuroko mengambil surat selanjutnya yang lebih normal.

Siapa sangka yang terjadi justru matanya makin iritasi.

 _Sebenarnya saya tidak berniat mengeluh. Saya hanya ingin bertanya, perawat bernama Kagami itu masih perjaka ya? Galau nih. Mohon dijawab._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Aomine Daiki._

Fasilitas kotak pengaduan ini sudah rusak!

Kuroko sudah tidak mau mengurusi surat keluhan tidak jelas ini.

Besoknya, surat baru masuk dan Nijimura membacanya dengan tampang serius.

 _Kepada kepala ruangan yang terhormat, Nijimura Shuuzo, saya melihat bahwa fasilitas kotak saran sudah tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Banyak saran yang tidak bermanfaat serta keluhan yang tidak dilebih-lebihkan. Mohon sarana tersebut diperbaiki lagi. Terima kasih._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Tetsuna._

Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya. Ia bingung dengan surat yang satu ini.

"Tetsuna itu siapa? Seingatku tidak ada pasien yang bernama Tetsuna."

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Nijimura lanjut ke surat berikutnya. Sementara surat keluhan Kuroko berakhir di kotak sampah─lagi. Pada akhirnya, Kuroko tetap akan merawat Akashi. Dan Aomine masih belum tahu Kagami itu masih perjaka atau tidak.

.

.

Tbc?


	8. Spring in Summer

Mayuzumi Chihiro menghela napas. Lelah. _Writer_ _block_ menyerang di saat deadline di depan mata. Mana Kise sang inspirator adegan homo datang terlambat. Memang salah memutuskan Kise untuk jadi sumber ide _yaoi_ -nya. Mestinya Chihiro cukup buka website Pix*v saja.

"Kurasa, aku harus mencari inspirasi sendiri," putusnya, sambil menghela napas lagi dan turun dari ranjang. Ia mengambil notebook dan pena kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Kebetulan sekarang ingin mengemil, Mayuzumi memutuskan tempat pertama yang akan ia kunjungi adalah kantin.

Suara percakapan memenuhi kantin yang luasnya tak seberapa tersebut. Chihiro mengedarkan pandangan. Dan ia menemukan sekumpulan pria yang bisa dijadikan objek homoannya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, Chihiro mencuri dengar.

"Kamu serius, Takao?"

"Aku tidak pernah lebih serius dari ini. Aku sudah lelah tiap liburan semester cuma di kamar. Aku lelah jadi jomblo, Himuro- _senpai_!"

Oke, jadi ini percakapan pria bernama Takao dan _senpai_ -nya Himuro? Bagus juga untuk dijadikan ide cerita.

Seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan. Chihiro dengan anteng meminumnya. Tangan masih sibuk menulis. Sementara itu seorang pelayan berambut ungu mendekati Takao dan Himuro.

"Tapi di antara seluruh pria kenapa Takao harus nembak Midochin?"

SPPPRRRUUUUUTT!

Tiga pasang mata menatapnya jijik. Chihiro sibuk megap-megap.

 _Ini sensasional! SENSASIONAL!_

.

.  
Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Aka x Nurse!Kuro, Ao x Nurse!Kaga, and many other

Warning : tidak ada rumah sakit seperti ini, kok.  
EyD berantakan, bahasa kadang baku kadang enggak.

.

.

Toleh kanan-kiri, Kuroko menemukan fakta yang menarik. Musim semi rupanya telah datang ke rumah sakit Teiko. Meskipun matahari di angkasa raya menyengat membantahnya.

Mitobe yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit kini sering bertemu dengannya di lapangan parkir rumah sakit. Dikira sakit lagi, rupanya ingin menjemput Koganei.

Aomine kini semakin lengket saja dengan Kagami. Lihat, baru mulai shift, Aomine sudah colek-colek pinggang perawatnya. Lihat juga, Kagami sepertinya ingin mencium gemas si kulit _sun_ - _kissed_. Tepat di pucuk hidungnya. Memakai baki aluminium.

Maaf. Itu bukan ciuman, ya?

Toleh ke ruangan karu, Kuroko bisa melihat bocah 7 tahun sudah menikmati kisah asmara terlarang dengan pria dewasa.

Sementara itu, Kuroko?

"Jadi intinya kau cemburu pada mereka?" pertanyaan Izuki membuat Kuroko tersedak _milkshake_. Ia menatap perawat seniornya dengan ekspresi datar. Tak ada yang bisa melihat lubang _tersinggung_ yang menganga di dalam hatinya.

"Apa aku terlihat cemburu?"

Izuki mengangkat bahu, tidak peka. "Kau tidak pantas untuk cemburu sebenarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, semenjak kau merawat Aomine, kejiwaan Akashi makin terganggu. Dia terus menerorku agar kau bisa kembali merawat Akashi sementara aku merawat Aomine."

Kuroko menyedot _milkshake_ lagi sebelum berkata, "Aku juga diteror."

Alis Izuki naik 2 milimeter ( _halah_ ). "Apa maksudmu?"

Dan Kuroko menjawab tanpa pikir panjang. "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa Akashi makin sering menggangguku."

Izuki berpangku tangan. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kalau sedang dinas, aku sering merasa Akashi memandangiku dari kejauhan."

"Hm."

"Dia sekarang tahu nomor teleponku, jadi aku paranoid dia akan meneleponku. Karena itu kalau ponselku berdering aku langsung berpikir bahwa dia yang akan menelepon."

"…"

"Ia bahkan repot-repot masuk ke mimpiku juga, Senpai."

Kuroko diam sebentar. Ia baru sadar bahwa Izuki tidak memberi respon berarti lagi. Kuroko jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Suara di sekeliling terasa mendengung. Kuroko menaikkan pandangan dari _milkshake_ ke Izuki.

"Senpai-"

"Kuroko," Izuki menyela terlebih dahulu. "Kau yakin kau tidak menyukai Akashi?"

"Ohok!"

Izuki mendorong gelas berisi air putih ke hadapan Kuroko yang langsung ditelan habis. Ia menonton kembali _kouhai_ -nya yang gelagapan. Mendadak keinginan fotonya dipajang sebagai perawat terbaik muncul dari lubuk hatinya.

"Kuroko?"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepala namun tak menjawab.

"Begini saja," Izuki berdeham dulu. Berusaha terlihat bijaksana.

-tapi gagal.

"Saranku, kau harus lebih terus terang kepada dirimu sendiri seperti jargon lampu Phill*p yang Terus Terang- _kitakore_!"

Izuki mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dan mencatat. Kuroko tidak peduli lagi dengan ocehan Izuki barusan dan menghabiskan sisa milkshake selaku menu makan siangnya hari ini.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Senpai. Nanti aku datang lagi."

.

.

Izuki akhir-akhir ini memang keterlaluan. Itu pikir Kuroko saat berjalan memasuki koridor ruang Anggrek demi mengisi jadwal shift. Namun Akashi juga keterlaluan. Hormon musim kawin ini juga keterlaluan. Eh, yang terakhir itu tidak benar. Kuroko sepertinya harus pergi ke psikiater.

Terakhir pergi ke psikiater, Kuroko bertemu tetangga Kagami dan berakhir jadi tempat curhat. Pulang ke rumah, Kuroko tak merasa bebannya ada yang terangkat sedikit pun. Yang ada malah tambah stres.

Kembali ke Izuki-eh, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menggosipi senior kesayangan Kuroko. Iya, kesayangan. Antara Nijimura dan Izuki, Kuroko lebih memilih Izuki dong. Meski kalau dibandingkan dengan yang lain, Kuroko perlu mikir-mikir dulu.

Ehem!

"Kurokocchi!" Kise berteriak cempreng. Entah kapan Kise larinya, Kuroko sudah tertangkap dalam pelukan Kise.

"Lepas, Kise- _kun_!"

Kise melepaskan Kuroko. "Kurokocchi lihat Kasamatsu, tidak? Ada sesuatu yang mau aku tunjukkan!" katanya semangat.

Kuroko mendadak merasa marah. Ia lupa Kise juga sedang menikmati musim seminya. Meski yang bersangkutan tidak menyadarinya.

"Kasamatsu- _senpai_ ada di ruangan Nijimura- _senpai_."

Kise langsung cemberut. "Dengar nama Nijimura jadi malas deh," ujarnya.

Kuroko mencoba melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi dicegat lagi.

"Kalau begitu Kurokocchi saja deh! Ayo, ayo sini! Ada sesuatu yang seru lho."

Maka diseretlah Kuroko. Sempat takut juga, Kise akan membawanya ke kamar Akashi. Ternyata tujuan si kuning hanya ruang perawat. Kise menjadikannya tumpuan kepala selagi mata hazel perawat merangkap model tersebut memperhatikan isi ruang perawat. Kuroko bisa melihat Takao dan Midorima yang sedang berhadap-hadapan. Kuroko mendadak jenius karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Aku menyukai Shin- _chan_ ," kata Takao menggunakan nama kecil yang telah ia berikan pada si pujaan hati. Kise kontan menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak jejeritan heboh.

Midorima _blushing_ sampai ke leher, tapi tetap berusaha _cool_. "A-aku tersanjung dengan perasaanmu," katanya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Sejujurnya, Midorima mau saja menerima Takao. Tapi, hei- mengatakan isi kepala dan isi hati secara blak-blakan bukan Midorima banget? Lagian, apa kata orang kalau ternyata dokter ternama semacam dia menggandeng seorang anak SMA? Parahnya lagi, seorang lelaki. Tapi kalau Takao nantinya memaksa, itu beda ceritanya.

Takao melempem seperti kerupuk disiram air cucian. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, jelas tak terima dengan jawaban Midorima. Plis, dia sudah desperate banget ingin punya pacar saat ini.

Memutar ide mencari alasan, Midorima akhirnya mengungkapkan kalimat klise. "Karena kau terlalu baik, Takao. Kau pantas dapat yang lebih baik daripada-"

SLAP!

Belum juga selesai berpetuah, sebuah tangan melayang ringan ke pipi pucat si dokter tampan. Ekspresi Midorima berubah _priceless_. Terkejut. Bingung. Tersakiti. Mirip korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.

Kise langsung menahan napas. Matanya melotot. Pikirannya sama saja dengan Midorima.

 _Ini kok bisa-bisanya Takao menamparnya sekuat tenaga?_

"Takao, kenapa kau-"

Bunyi 'SLAP' terdengar lagi. Kali ini Midorima sampai terdorong ke samping. Adegan pernyataan cinta yang mestinya _doki-doki_ kini malah jadi BDSM. Dan di sisi biru(?) Takao pasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sekarang aku sudah cukup jahat untuk bisa pacaran dengan Shin-chan belum?"

Papah! Mamah! _Please!_ Kise heran kok bisa-bisanya Takao berpikir sedemikian rupa?

"Takao, aku..., kamu…," Midorima tidak tahu mesti ngomong apalagi. Takao kira Midorima mencoba menolaknya lagi. Jadi dengan ringan tangan ia menampar lagi.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Kise sih ada bakat jadi masokis. Jadi ia terus menyaksikan sambil meringis atau mendesis, seolah-olah ia ada di posisi Midorima. Tapi Kuroko tidak seperti itu. Ia tidak sanggup lagi melihat penyiksaan di hadapannya. Buru-buru ia menjauhkan diri. Hanya untuk menemukan Akashi Seijuuro yang memasang ekspresi marah.

Sial, memang.

"Aku sudah membunyikan bel kamarku namun tidak ada perawat yang masuk. Katakan, Tetsuya, apa yang membuat kinerja perawat di sini menurun."

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang. Niatnya ingin minta tolong pada Kise. Tapi yang bersangkutan sudah hilang. Menghela napas, Kuroko mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi si merah _bossy_ Akashi.

.

.

Di bawah tatapan mengintimidasi (yang terasa menelanjangi) Akashi, Kuroko menceritakan kisah konyolnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dimulai dari ia yang baru kembali dari kantin, diseret Kise, dan akhirnya menonton pernyataan cinta yang lebih berasa _suspensed_ daripada _romance_.

"Jadi para perawat di sini berhenti bekerja kalau ada yang pacaran?" Akashi nyinyir. Kuroko membuang fokus mata ke bunga lili dalam vas.

"Kejadian seperti itu jarang terjadi," Kuroko mencoba membuat Akashi menolerasi kesalahan hari ini. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan Akashi lakukan pada rumah sakit ini jika yang bersangkutan kesal? Kuroko akan memaksa seluruh staf instansi rumah sakit Teiko berterima kasih padanya untuk semua ini.

"Apanya yang jarang, Tetsuya? Kau sedang beralasan, ya?"

"Jarang ya jarang. Maksudnya, belum tentu kau akan melihat pernyataan cinta. Mungkin dua bulan sekali baru satu. Mungkin sebulan sekali baru satu. Mungkin hari ini pun hanya satu untuk satu tahun ke depan." Ngaco juga Kuroko tidak peduli. Yang penting dijawab.

Ada hening yang begitu panjang. Kuroko akhirnya khawatir juga siapa tahu barusan ia salah bicara. Mengangkat kepala, ia memanggil, "Akashi- _kun_?"

Dan Akashi bicara seolah mengigau. "Sebenarnya ada dua orang yang menyatakan cinta hari ini." Kemudian ia mengintimidasi lagi. "Begitulah, Tetsuya. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk mengabaikan panggilanku."

 _Bagus_ , benak Kuroko jeles. Makin banyak saja yang jadian. Karena termakan emosi, Kuroko tidak terpengaruh intimidasi Akashi lagi.

"Siapa yang akan menyatakan cinta lagi, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Aku."

Dengan jawaban sesingkat itu perlu waktu sampai sepuluh menit hingga Tetsuya menelengkan kepala. Tidak sadar bahwa tindakan tersebut justru membuatnya tambah _moe_ di mata Akashi.

"Maaf?"

"Aku yang akan menyatakan cinta hari ini," jelas Akashi.

Seolah ada peringatan gunung akan meledak dan Kuroko langsung lupa segalanya. _Blank_. _Shock_. Demi apa Akashi mau menyatakan cinta? Nama Akashi lebih pantas berada di kalimat yang sama dengan gunting daripada cinta. Kuroko hanya mampu bertanya-tanya siapa orang sial yang hendak dijadikan pasangan oleh Akashi.

"Dan aku ingin menyatakannya padamu, Tetsuya."

Detik itu, gunung imajinatif dalam kepala Kuroko akhirnya meledak. Akashi menoel-noel lengan calon pacar. Khawatir, tentu saja.

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja? Hoi, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau tidak serius, 'kan?" cicitnya.

Rahang Akashi mengeras. Sekujur tubuhnya ingin menegaskan. "Tentu saja aku serius. Kaupikir untuk apa aku memodusimu tiap hari?"

Kuroko malah pasang wajah polos nan lugu. "Akashi- _kun_ modusin aku?"

"Iya," Akashi frustasi. "Memang kau tidak sadar?"

Kuroko mengangkat bahu dengan anteng. Ada bunyi retakan dalam dada Akashi. Sakit, _man_! Jadi pendekatan ia selama ini tidak ada artinya, begitu?

"Aku benar-benar serius ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu-sebelum kau salah mengerti lagi, hubungan yang kumaksud itu percintaan. Tetsuya, aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Kuroko mengerjap. Ekspresi terkejut terlalu mahal untuk muncul di wajah Kuroko. Tapi berhasil membuat Kuroko seperti ini saja sudah sebuah penghormatan untuk Akashi.

"Jadi," Akashi terdiam, meragu. Baru kali ini dia merasa benar-benar gugup. Ia bahkan tidak tidak berani menatap wajah Kuroko. "apa jawabanmu-hmpt!"

Akashi tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban. Ia mendapatkan ciuman.

.

.

Selagi terlena dalam ciuman dalam, baik Kuroko maupun Akashi tak menyadari bahwa ada penonton di balik pintu yang terbuka celahnya. _Creepy_ memang. Mengawasi dengan hidung kembang kempis dan mata melotot. Sementara tangan si pengintai sibuk menulis dengan semangat di notebooknya.

.

.

Sore hari, Nijimura yang lelah seharian menemani Haizaki bermain menemukan sebuah surat di atas meja kerjanya. Ternyata surat dari Mayuzumi yang meminta izin untuk menetap di rumah sakit Teiko sampai novel bertema homoseksualnya berhasil dipajang di etalase toko buku.

Pasien tetap di ruang Anggrek akhirnya bertambah satu lagi.

.

.

The End.

* * *

Ini serius the end. Saya minta maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini sering telat update. Saat liburan datang, ide justru hilang. Alhasil saya tidak bisa lanjut. Maaf banget kalau misal ada yang minta, saya nggak akan bikin sekuel #SiapaJugaYangMinta

Thanks untuk yang review, fav, dan fol. Peluk dan ciumku untuk kalian. Karena tanpa kalian cerita ini pasti sudah discont- #dibekap

Oke. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. Kalau ada anime menjurus sho-ai atau yaoi PM saya ya? #SLAP#


End file.
